Sacrifices For Love
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: Keitaro has finally come back home to Hinata, and apparently he returns a changed man. Everything resumes as it was before, and life seemed to be continuing on at a dull pace. However, things will change when Naru recieves a letter. Please r&r. A/N: Story is currently on hold. Will work to edit existing chapters and find inspiration to continue.
1. Why? Why Keitaro? Why Do You Stay?

This is my first Love Hina fic ever, so please don't get mad at me if I get something wrong. If I do, please tell me nicely in a review. Thanks. Read and Review-I hope you enjoy!  
  
Sacrafices For Love  
  
By: Mitsukai  
  
Chapter 1: Why? Why Keitaro? Why do you stay?  
  
"You PERVERT!!! Get back here!!" Naru jumps out of the hotsprings, with a towel haphazardly wrapped around herself, she chases Keitaro while waving a fist at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to! I swear!!" He runs through the halls of Hinata House, panting and holding onto his towel. "I didn't look!!"  
  
"Right, when a guy has the oppertunity to look at a girl when she's practically naked, he doesn't look. Sure Keitaro, I believe you." She continued to chase him.  
  
Up ahead Keitaro was just so concerned about getting away from Naru that he wasn't watching where he was going. Shinobu was walking down the hallway, carrying a huge basket of clean, right off the line, laundry. The basket was piled so high with clothes that Shinobu had a hard time seeing over it, so she didn't see Keitaro running right at her.   
  
"Keitaro, ahead of you-...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Too late."   
  
Keitaro plunged into Shinobu at full force. The basket went flying into the air and the clothes-just washed-went with it. Shinobu fell backwards onto the floor, landing on her back, plus something landed on her. Keitaro landed right on top of her, head on the middle of her chest, body between her legs. His towel, went flying with the rest of the laundry.  
  
"S-Sempai?'' Shinobu looked at her manager with a red face-obviously embarressed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shinobu! I didn't mean to! Let me help you." He stands up and offers his hand to her to help her up. He didn't realize that he had dropped his towel, and that Shinobu wasn't looking at his face anymore.  
  
Naru was watching and all the sudden saw that Keitaro was completely naked, standing in front of 13 year old Shinobu. She clenched her fists and grabbed a towel. She walked over and wrapped it around Keitaro's middle.  
  
"She's only 13 Keitaro!! You Pervert! Did this moron do anything to you Shinobu?"  
  
She blushes, "N-no, it's okay. I really didn't see anything anyway." She starts to pick up the scattered laundry and puts it in the basket. "Looks like I have some more clothes to wash."  
  
"No you don't Shinobu,...Keitaro's going to do it!"  
  
"Huh? Naru? I can't wash the clothes!" Keitaro turned to look at Naru. "I have too many chores to do as it is!"  
  
"Yes you can, you'll be helping out Shinobu. It's the least you can do after giving her a full frontal view!"  
  
"Hai, fine." He bends down and picks up the last remaining pieces of clothes.  
  
"Oh, and Keitaro?"  
  
He turned to look at her, "Yes, Naru?"  
  
"You also have to clean the hotsprings today." He nods, still holding a certain piece of clothing in his hand.  
  
"Keitaro, what's that in your hand?"  
  
"C-Clothes,...what about it Naru?" He looks at her and then at the piece of clothing in his hand. He unfolds the garment and looks at it, eyes locked onto it.  
  
"You Pervert!! Gimme that!!"   
  
"Uh, this is yours?" He looks at her innocently, ..."It has to be washed, it's dirty-you don't want it." He takes another look at the clothing and then back up at Naru.-"I'm sorry, I didn't-here!" He throws the clothing at her.  
  
"Don't ever touch that again! It's intimate!!"  
  
"It's just a bra.." He looked at her-confused.  
  
"Exactly why YOU shouldn't touch it!!" She stormed away, clutching her bra in her fist.  
  
"What? I was only going to wash it for her? What uses could I have for it?" He shakes his head and turns to Shinobu,"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Sempai."  
  
"I'm still sorry, I didn't mean to." He picks up the basket and walks down the hallway, staring at the floorboards.  
  
"I know, I know Sempai." Shinobu walks in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen to start preparing dinner.  
  
Later that day, after Keitaro had cleaned Hinata House from top to bottom, inside, out,..he finally got some time to relax before dinner. He got dressed, and was sitting at his desk, notebook or rather, sketchbook out in front of him. He had a picture of Naru on his desk, one that he had found in her room on the floor, he took it-so far she hasn't noticed it's gone. He stares at the picture, she's smiling and sitting on a swing, suspended from a sakura tree. She looks so happy and like a different person from the one Keitaro knew. He had to draw her. He sat there drawing a picture of her based on that photo, when he finished he didn't think it looked like her at all. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Keitaro are you busy? Can I come in?" Naru's voice filtered in.  
  
"Uh, yea. In one second." He put the picture away and his sketchbook. He replaced those items with textbooks and notebooks. He then put on a face that gave the impression that he had been studying. "You can come in."  
  
She walked in and looked down at him, eyes slightly relaxing from being to tightly narrowed. *At least he's been studying, maybe I was too hard on him,...maybe I should apologize....* She walks over to him and sits down in front of him.  
  
"Um,...Keitaro, can I talk to you?"  
  
He stares at her, a bit timidly. "Yea, sure Naru..what is it?" His face looks a bit pale, and his eyes watery.  
  
She doesn't notice that he looks a bit unwell, "I-I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready..yea,..that's it. Dinner's ready." She nods as if trying to convince herself and walks out the door. Leaving a bewildered Keitaro staring after her.  
  
"What was that about?" He shakes his head and then starts to make his way down to the dining room.  
  
*I just couldn't tell him. I don't know, but the way that he was looking at me, I just couldn't come to say it. Maybe one day I will be able to.* Naru thought to herself as she entered the dining room.  
  
Dinner ended and Keitaro had to do the dishes, like normal. Never a break for the Apartment Manager. Doing dishes at Hinata is harder than what some people think, other people don't have Koalla Su hanging on them while their trying to work.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night, the moon's so full and pearly. The stars luminate the sky!" *sigh* Keitaro leaned against the window frame straing at the night sky. He had changed into his pajamas, pants and a long-sleeve shirt. He had his glasses off. He was going to bed soon and didn't want to forget to take them off.  
  
"But even the prettiest of things have flaws." His mouth curved down in a frown. "I must tell them all soon. If I tell them later it could make it all worse."  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
Keitaro jumped as he heard Naru's voice. He had turned around and she was there. How she just turned up out of the blue all the time sometimes really freaked him out.  
  
"N-Naru,...how long have you been there?" He looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Long enough, tell us what Keitaro?" She rested her hands on her hips.  
  
"N-Nothing Naru. Nothing at all." He moved and stood in front of his desk drawer, appearing to be hiding something when really all he wanted was to escape her penetrating glare.  
  
"Would it have something to do with what's in that drawer?" She moved closer.  
  
"N-no.." He looked at her nervously. *If she sees that picture, I'm dead.*  
  
She pushed him aside and pulled open the drawer, revealing it's contents. She picked up the picture and the sketchbook, which was open to the page with Keitaro's drawing of Naru. *Damn, I forgot to close my skecthbook, I'm dead...*  
  
She held the items and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Would you like to explain this?"  
  
"I-I'm so so sorry Naru, I didn't mean to!! I swear!!"  
  
"No, for once it's okay. I'm not mad."  
  
He stared at her and blinked,* has she been smoking something? Usually now I'd be getting punched and flying through the air in a moment.* "Why not?"  
  
"Because, you have actually drawn a really good picture of me. It looks like I am looking in the mirror." She smiled at him, for once giving him a compliment-of some sorts.  
  
He stares at her, "What you say is not true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That picture that I drew of you, it doesn't look like you."  
  
"Are you saying that you think I am ugly?"  
  
"N-no!! That's not what I am saying!"  
  
"Sure!" She winds up and throws a fierce punch at Keitaro which sends him flying out the window and landing in the hotsprings below. He hits the water and floats to the surface, but he doesn't move. Naru looks out the window and looks down at him.  
  
"Keitaro!! This better not be a joke." No response. She runs downstairs and wades into the water to Keitaro. She puts him in her lap, still half submerged in water. She then sees that blood is running out of his nose and at the side of his mouth.   
  
"Keitaro!! Are you okay? What's wrong?" She holds him to her, keeping him above the water. Her eyes turning cloudy.  
  
He looked up hazily into her eyes, "That girl in the picture doesn't look like you, because that girl looks happy, and I have yet to see you truely happy."   
  
"Oh, Keitaro...."   
  
His eyes then close, and his body goes limp against hers. His head falls into the water, but Naru catches him and holds him to her chest. His chest softly rises up and down in rythemic time, sleeping. A tear falls from her eye and lands on his cheek.  
  
"Oh Keitaro, what have I done to you?"   
  
The next morning Naru woke up beside Keitaro's bed. She had stayed up practically the whole night, watching him. She looked at his sleeping form. He looked almost cute with his glasses off and laying there in bed.   
  
She hit herself in the head "Now's not the time to be thinking of Keitaro like that. He's not well and I'm thinking like that, I disgust myself..."  
  
In the bed beside her, Keitaro begins to stir. He opens his eyes and sees Naru hitting herself. "Naru, what are you doing?" His voice was low and he yawned a couple of times.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro? Your awake? I was just making sure that you were okay, that's all." Blushes with embarressment. She walks over and sits on the chair by his futon." How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"Um,...Keitaro? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea, sure. What is it?"  
  
"With all that we-I-put you through, why don't you leave us? Why do you stay?" She stares into his eyes and a slight breeze from the window behind her tousled her hair.  
  
"Why do I stay Naru?" He grinned and blushed. "I thought you of all people would be able to figure that one out."  
  
"Because of obligation?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because you have no where else to go?"  
  
He laughed. "Partially, but no."  
  
"Then why? I have no idea."  
  
"I'll let you think of that one. My reason you should be able to figure out at some point in time soon. It will become clear to you eventually."  
Sorry everyone that's where I am ending it for now. More will come later, it will get better as it goes along. I promise. Well, thanks for reading and please review. 


	2. Secrets Revealed And Confessions Told

Here's my continuation;...hope ya'll enjoy it!! ^_^ I've been very busy with school work, so I know that it's been awhile since I last updated. Please give me some feedback though, so I know how I'm doing and whether I should continue or not.

  


**Disclaimer:** No one really bothers to read this, but I feel that I must include it. I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Although, I wish I did. Oh well, life goes on and so does my story. (heh)

  


**Sacrifices For Love**

  


**By: KiMitsukai**

  


**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed...and Confessions Told.**

  


A week has paced since that one day when Keitaro confessed to Naru why he continues on at Hinata. However, Naru still hasn't figured out the meaning of his answer. It was an uneventful week, as uneventful as one can get at the Hinata Apartments. Keitaro stayed in bed for three days, claiming that he only had a sinus cold. Naru was acting as his nurse, though she only claimed to be doing it because she pityied him. 

  


Motoko went on another training retreat. She claimed that she felt that she was losing her touch, because of her boarding at Hinata. However, everyone pretty much knew that she felt at least "something" for their clumsy klutz of a landlord and that that was the reason that she felt she needed more practice.

  


Su and Shinobu have gone to school everyday, except for weekends of course. Su, has on the side, created more gadgets and machines. One of them being a Super Mecha Tama-chan 3--Special Edition. Shinobu has cooked wonderfully tasty meals and done the laundry. She even made special dinners for Keitaro while he was sick in bed. 

  


Kitsune,....well, Kitsune is still just Kitsune. Drinking a lot of sake each day and basically being a freeloader at the Hinata Apartments. Aunt Haruka remodeled her cafe and employed Naru there as the Assistant Manager. Mutsumi has come by to check on Keitaro, bringing with her some gifts; 3 whole watermelons. She came one day to tell Naru the results on their lastest entrance exams, however, she forgot to actually go check the results. Seta has also come by, and left them a new resident for awhile. He said that he had to go on an expidition in Cairo, Egypt and he couldn't take Sara out of school for 6 months. So, for six months, another female resident will get their shot at terrorizing the weakling landlord.

  


It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun shining in through the windows, warm light cascading across Keitaro's bed. The bright light caused him to stir, slowly opening his eyes. He yawned and stretched only to feel that he had hit something, or rather, someone. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, he then turned over to get a better glance at what he had hit.

  


"Why you!!!!! PERVERT!!!!! First thing in the morning too!!!!!" Keitaro's eyes shot wide open when he got a glance of Naru's angry face. But, for once she only verbally hurt him, not in the physical form of a power punch. 

  


"I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to!!! Hey, wait a minuet!! Why are you in my bed?" He stared at her, the spotlight now on her.

  


She looked down and a brillent shade of red crept across her cheeks. "I-I um,....I must have been sleep walking and ended up in here....." She lied.

  


He nodded, not seeing any need to go further with this. It was clear to him that he would never get the truth out of her anyway. "Naru? Do you mind leaving?"

  


She was shocked. Not once, even when she was abusing him, had he ever pushed her away. She got up out of the bed and left the room, too shocked to even speak.

  


Keitaro noticed that she looked a bit suprised at his request, but he needed to change out of his pajamas and he didn't want her to watch. He changed into a pair of old faded jeans and a worn sweater, he put on some socks also, the hardwood floors can be quite cold at times. He walked over to the window and looked outside.

  


"Maybe Tokyo U is just too faraway for me. A dream that will never become a reality. I've already failed the entrance exams three times, I think I should just give up. I know I would be letting a lot of people down, but I just can't meet this goal. Besides, I haven't got much longer,......" He then turned from the window and went downstairs for breakfast.

  


Little did he know, that someone had overheard his conversation to himself. Mutsumi was walking past his door. When she heard him talking to himself she stopped to listen, even though she knew it was wrong to listen in on his private thoughts. She was coming from the hotsprings, and now she was a bit bothered by this newly attained insight into Keitaro's life. She heard him leaving and jumped into a closet. When he was gone she walked out and stood in the middle of the hallway, her right hand in a small fist placed over her heart.

  


"Oh my!! Poor Keitaro,......he's dying. I never suspected. What am I going to do?" 

  


Keitaro walked into the dining room looking as healthy as ever, but if you got up close to him his face looked pale and his eyes a bit bloodshot. He sat at the table next to Naru, she didn't look at him. He continued to stare at her.

  


"What's wrong Naru?"

  


"......."

  


"Are you mad at me? What did I do now? If it's about this morning when I accidently hit you I already said I was sorry....."

  


"It did happen this morning!!! Did you already forget?!!!!" She turned her head and looked right into his eyes. Only then did she realize that he looked unwell. "Keitaro, are you feeling okay? Have you still not recovered from your cold?"

  


He was a little shocked by her sudden interest in his health that he blushed and that only made Naru put her hand up to his forehead, which in turn made him turn a brighter shade of red. He looked into her eyes and gave her a sheepish smile. "N-No Naru,....I'm fine."

  


"No your not. Well, your not burning up, so I'm not quite sure what's wrong with you. Why don't I take you to the doctors, okay?" She put her hand on his arm, as if to reassure him, but at the same time calm herself. 

  


"Um,...no that's okay. Anyway,...I've already gone." He looked at the ground, then at the tabletop, avoiding Naru's gaze.

  


"Oh? Well, what did they say?" She studied him carefully.

  


"I-I,...just have the begining symp-......." He stopped mid-sentence.

  


"What? What do you have Keitaro?" Her eyes becoming a bit watery, hoping that it wasn't anything serious.

  


"Nothing. If you'll please excuse me." He got up and walked out of the room. He put on his sneakers and walked through the front door out into the fresh air. He needed some time alone, to sort out his thoughts. To decide how and when to tell them. He roamed around the streets of Hinata aimlessly lost in his thoughts.

  


Naru looked at the rest of the Hinata Inn residents. "What did I say?"

  


"You pushed the issue too far. It was obvious that Keitaro wasn't ready to tell us anything. Just give him some time Naru,...he'll tell you what's wrong when he's ready." Haruka patted Naru's shoulder and then walked away, puffing on her cigarete.

  


"But what if he never tells me? What if he tells me when it's too late to do anything about it?" She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the hotsprings for a bath. She met Kitsune in the hotsprings and they chatted there for awhile.

  


Keitaro stopped in front of a medical treatment building. He stared at it, it had the recognizable look of a medical building. He stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the sign "Hinata Health Care Treatment Center" "I'm going to need to start going there soon. The doctor said that very shortly I'll need to go on a dialaysis machine to help with the functions of my failing kidney. I can't let the girls worry about me. I'll just go away, find a donor for a transplant-which will be very hard to do, and then come back and pretend that nothing happened. Yeah, that's what I'll do. No need to worry Naru,...I'll be fine, maybe I won't even need a transplant, maybe the doctor was joking when he said that I did, anway I can live without one kidney." He shook his head and continued down the street.

  


"Shinobu, what are you doing?"

  


She jumped in her seat and turned around to stare at Su. "Did I scare you Shinobu? Didn't mean too. Well, whatcha doing?"

  


"Um, nothing." She hid the piece of paper that she was writing on underneath her desk.

  


Su grabbed it and tried to read it. "Whats it say?"

  


"You can't read English Su?"

  


"No,....what's it say?"

  


"Its,.....It's....a get well card for Keitaro."

  


"He's sick?"

  


"Well, we're not sure, but it seems so. I'm just making this so that it won't be true."

  


"Huh?"

  


"Well, sometimes when you do something that is meant for one purpose the other alternative will happen instead."

  


"Huh?"

  


"What I mean is,...I'm writing this in hopes that Keitaro doesn't get sick."

  


"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?"

  


Shinobu shook her head and sighed, exasperated and Su left the room to try and find someone to play with since Motoko was on retreat. Su found Sara and they went into Su's room. Huge load crashes could be heard coming from behind her door. It was evident that they were up to something.

  


Evening came around and still no sign of Keitaro. Everyone was begining to worry, especially Naru. Even though she abused him all the time, deep down she felt this special feeling towards him, a feeling that she's yet to deal with. 

  


"Where is that idiot? When he gets back......"She waved her fist in the air, making her point.

  


"It's already after 11:00, maybe we should go look for him..." Shinobu suggested.

  


"No!" Mutsumi walked into the room and everyone turned around to look at her.

  


"Why not?" Kitsune asked her.

  


"Keitaro's left us."

  


"Again?" Everyone stared at Su and gave her the expression of 'shut-up'.

  


"How do you know?"

  


"Well, I found this note on the refrigerator Naru."

  


"Another note?" Everyone glared at Su again.

  


"What does it say Mutsumi?" Naru walked over to her.

  


"It reads: 

Dear Everyone at Hinata-Sou,

I am afraid that I must leave you all once again. I will be back some day, but not very soon. I'm sorry if I have worried any of you, that was not one of my intentions. However, I do ask that none of you look for me. I have to deal with something and then I'll be back. Don't worry, I'm fine.

From your faithful landlord,

Keitaro

  


See, he'll be fine." Mutsumi folded up the note.

  


"What do you mean "he'll be fine"? I have no idea where he is. How am I suposed to make sure that he takes care of himself?" Naru blushed when she realized what she had just said.

  


"Well, I think that we should listen to him. It sounds like he knows what he's doing." Kitsune said while she fell onto the couch, sake bottle in hand.

  


"Actually,....I think you all should know something, but you have to promise that you won't do anything about it." Mutsumi looked at everyone.

  


"We promise." Everyone echoed.

  


"I overheard Keitaro talking to himself this morning on my way from the hotsprings. He said that he didn't have much time left.......From how he said it,......I believe that,.....Keitaro's,....dying."

  


Everyone gasped and stared at Mutsumi. This was very unexpected. He never said anything and no one had really paid any attention to their landlord's health. Naru was hit the hardest by this news. That feeling inside was growing stronger and the thought of losing Keitaro, without ever telling him how she really feels, was a devasting blow to her.

  


"How could I not have forseen this?" Then Naru's eyes closed and her mouth was partly open. She started to fall backwards, unconscienceness seeping in. Haruka caught her and laid her on the other couch, the one facing the one that a drunk Kitsune was lying on. 

  


"You didn't look past the surface Naru...." Haruka looked down at the sleeping form of Naru.

  


  


  


  


  


Okay, sorry readers, that's it for now. I'm kinda at a fork in the road, I can't decide what should happen next. So if any of you have any ideas for me, I'd love to hear 'em. I'll try to update soon, but I'm entering the busiest part of the year, so I'll see how it goes. Thank you for reading and reviewing. 'Bye! ^_^


	3. Keitaro The Fugitive?

I'll skip all intros, On with more Love Hina Tomfoolery!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, I wish I did that I do, but I don't.  
  
SACRIFICES FOR LOVE  
  
BY: KiMitsukai  
  
CHAPTER 3: Keitaro the Fugitive?  
  
"Naru honey,....please wake up..." Kitsune stood over Naru and spoke softly while gently shaking Naru awake.  
  
"Hmm,...what is it? Kitsune?" A groggy Naru rubbed her eyes and slid up to a sitting position in her bed.  
  
"Everyones almost ready. Go get dressed and pack a small suitcase."   
  
"Nani? Why?" She stared at the older female Hinata resident with eyes filled with bewilderment.  
  
"We're all going to go find Keitaro and bring him back." She walked over to the window and pushed the heavy navy blue curtains aside to let the early morning sunshine stream into the room. Naru narrowed her eyes against the bright light until her eyesight had adjusted.  
  
"But Keitaro said not to look for him. Shouldn't listen to him?"  
  
"Have we ever bothered to listen to him before?" She smiled mischievously at her friend.  
  
Naru laughed. "No,...we haven't."  
  
"So, what are you complaining about?" She walked over, picked up a pillow and swatted Naru with it. "Now get out of that bed!" A small pillow fight broke out between the two of them and ended with them both sprawled out on the floor laughing and trying to catch their breath.  
  
Naru spoke while still breathing hard. "I'm just worried about him."  
  
"That's why we've got to go find him. So he doesn't do anything stupid on his own. You know how clumsy he is."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, are you going to come help look for him. I know that you really wanna see him."  
  
"Oh,...when I see him again...." Kitsune took that for an affirmative answer.   
  
Naru stood up and walked into the bathroom. A few minuets later the sound of water hitting porcelain could be heard. Naru emerged 10 minuets later to find that Kitsune was gone and that suited her just fine. She changed into a light brown miniskirt with skin toned stockings and a cream colored v-shaped neckline short-sleeved t-shirt.. The t-shirt was made from light weight cotton so it was fine for a cool summer's day. She slipped her feet into some brown leather penny loafers. She brushed her hair and decided to wear it pulled back in a ponytail. She applied some lip gloss to her smooth lips and a little almond colored eyeshadow to her eyes, then finished it off with a touch of mascara. She smiled to her reflection in the mirror, happy with her appearance. Then she walked into her closet and took out a backpack and began throwing items into the bag.  
  
"Is she coming with us?" Su looked up at Kitsune, who appeared to be the ringleader.  
  
"Yes, she said she was."  
  
"Then whats taking her so long?"  
  
"I think she went back to bed." Everyone turned around to stare at a teenage girl wearing a kendo kimono and holding a sword in her left hand. Her black hair was hanging loose about her shoulders and her bangs hung in her eyes.   
  
"Motoko! Your back!!!" Su ran over and embraced her tightly in a hug. Motoko patted her on the head while smiling.  
  
"Yes, I am back. Can't have a search party go out looking for that idiot without me."  
  
"Did you improve your fighting skills Motoko while you were on retreat?" Naru appeared at the top of the stairs with backpack in hand.  
  
"Oh, so you are coming." Motoko spoke sarcastically to Naru. "Hai Naru, I did improve. Retreats always seem to help. How is everything at Hinata?"  
  
"Keitaro ran away...again." Everyone glared at Su.  
  
"Now we're going to go find him and bring him back." Shinobu whispered. She was still a bit shy even though shes lived at Hinata for awhile now.  
  
Naru walked down the hardwood stairs and stood by Kitsune. She placed her bag on the floor. "Motoko, theres something that you need to know." She paused, unable to go on.  
  
"What is it Naru?"  
  
She swallowed hard before continuing. "Keitaro's dying...."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Its true Motoko. Mutsumi told us and showed us the note that he left behind." Haruka walked up to the group having overheard their conversation.  
  
"Let me see the note." Naru handed it to her.  
  
Motoko read it:  
  
Dear Everyone at Hinata-Sou,  
  
I am afraid that I must leave you all once again. I will be back some day, but not very soon. I'm sorry if I have worried any of you, that was not one of my intentions. However, I do ask that none of you look for me. I have to deal with something and then I'll be back. Don't worry, I'm fine.  
  
From your faithful landlord,  
  
Keitaro  
  
Motoko folded up the note and handed it back to Naru.  
  
"He looked sick before he left. I know that there is something very wrong with his health. I can feel it. That is why I must find him and make sure that he's okay."  
  
"I think you mean WE must find him." Kitsune corrected Naru.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go find Keitaro!!" Su started jumping up and down.  
  
"I believe that you were all waiting for me." Mutsumi appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mutsumi. Your coming too?" Shinobu stared up at the older girl.  
  
"Of course. I'm as much his friend as the rest of you are."  
  
Naru slipped her backpack onto her back and headed to the door. "Okay,...lets get going."  
  
"Phew,..." Keitaro wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "....wandering around like this sure is tiring. I think I should find someplace to stay."  
  
With his suitcase in his hand he walked up to a building with a sign that read: Tokyo's Paradise Hotel. "Hmm, sounds like a good place to spend the night."  
  
He walked inside and up to the receptionist's desk. There was no one there. He looked around and saw a sign next to a small bell. "Please ring the bell for service.-Please ring once." Keitaro set his suitcase on the ground next to him and rang the bell.  
  
No one came.  
  
'Hmm,...it said ring once, but maybe no one heard it. I think I'll ring it again to make sure that they heard me.'  
  
Keitaro rang the bell again and even a third time. On the third time Keitaro heard someone's voice. "I'll be right with you. One second." The voice seemed like it was very close to Keitaro.  
  
That one second turned into five minuets. Keitaro was getting impatient and hit the bell again. This time as if on cue with the bell, a short little man popped up on the other side of the desk. He looked agitated and disgruntled. A man in old age. His graying hair was short and unkempt. Keitaro stared at him. "Can't you read?" The old man picked up the sign and held it right in front of Keitaro's face. "It says: Please ring once!! What part of that do you not understand?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Its just that I'm really tired and would like a room so I can go rest."  
  
"We're all tired. What makes you special?" The old man fumbled with some account papers and checkout slips.  
  
"Nothing sir. Nothing makes me special." Keitaro's voice held a tint of dejection.  
  
The man chose to ignore Keitaro's statement. "What would you like?"  
  
"I would like a single room with a window view."  
  
"Window view! Hah!" The old man chuckled. "For how many nights?"  
  
"I'd like it for a couple of months."  
  
The old man stared at the young man in front of him. "I see. Let me see what I can do for you. I'll be right back."  
  
"Do you have any idea where he could be? He could be half way across Japan by now!" Naru spoke while breathing hard.  
  
"We've been looking all day and still no Keitaro. My feet hurt." Su complained while hanging onto Motoko.  
  
"Su everyones feet hurt." Motoko lifted the young girl onto her back to relieve her weary feet. She wished that someone could do the same for her.  
  
"I got it!" Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Shinobu. "I think I know where Keitaro might be!" She smiled.  
  
"Where Shinobu?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Not here in Hinata, but in Tokyo."  
  
"Why in Tokyo?"  
  
"Think about it. If he's really sick, then he'd go to Tokyo because thats where all the nation's top doctors are."  
  
"Plus he can then visit Tokyo U." Naru added.  
  
"Okay! On to Tokyo! Keitaro here we come ready or not!!!!!" Kitsune marched steam full ahead.  
  
Keitaro sighed while waiting for the elderly man to return. He let his mind wander over some thoughts. "At least I'm free from them here. There's no way that they can find me here."  
  
The old man then returned and gave a startled look at Keitaro having overheard his thoughts. "Are you in trouble with the law boy?"  
  
"Nani? No of course not!"   
  
The man gave Keitaro a scrutinizing look and then moved on. "I have a room available for you. It even has a balcony and over looks Tokyo University."  
  
'Tokyo U....' Keitaro drifted into a memory at hearing that name.  
  
The old man snapped his fingers in front of Keitaro's eyes. "Hello?"  
  
Keitaro was jostled out of his reverie. "Sorry,..."  
  
"So, do you want the room or not?"  
  
"Hai, I'll take it."  
  
The man filled out a piece of paper and gave it to Keitaro to sign. "How will you be paying?"  
  
"Cash. How much is it?"  
  
"The room costs 13, 246.58 Japanese Yen a night." ((A/N: That amount is equal to 112.00 US dollars.))  
  
Keitaro let out a gasp. That was a lot of money to pay for one night. "I can pay for the first two nights right now. I'll have more soon."  
  
Keitaro handed over the money to the hold man. The man placed it in a cash register and handed Keitaro a slip of paper with the sale's totals. He then took a key off the wall and walked around to Keitaro's side of the desk. "Pick up your bags. I'll show you to your room."  
  
They walked up 4 flights of stairs and down 3 corridors. The halls had expensive carpets and lighting fictures along the walls. Doors with bronze door handles, or they could even be gold, Keitaro couldn't tell. The walls were painted a creamy ivory and had decorative molding along the ceiling and floor and doorways. Each door had a gold plate in the center with the room number engraved upon it. They stopped in front of room number 66f.   
  
"There is a mini bar inside and room service if you need it. Downstairs is a dining room which serves three meals a day. Expect only western food, this a tourist hotel and we accommodate for them not for the locals." Keitaro nodded.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
The man nodded and left. Keitaro entered his room and closed the door. Down the hall the old man stopped another employee and whispered in his ear. "Keep a watch on the man staying in room 66f, I believe he may be in trouble with the law." The employee nodded and they went their separate ways.  
  
That's it for now readers. I hope that you are enjoying it so far. I know that there wasn't much drama in that one or angst, so the next chapter will have more. I promise. Please leave a review. 


	4. Will I Ever SEE My Love Again?

On with my story. Reviews of all kinds are most welcome. I hope you enjoy and thank you for your continued reading of my story. Arigatou. Plz R&R at the close of this chappie. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA, KEN AKAMATSU DOES. I WISH I DID THAT I DO, BUT I DON'T.   
  
SACRIFICES FOR LOVE  
  
BY: KiMitsukai  
  
CHAPTER 4: Will I ever SEE my love again?  
  
Keitaro woke the next morning feeling somewhat rejuvenated. It had been such a long time since he had slept so well. He almost started having doubts as to if he was really deathly sick. He pulled the bed covers off himself as he got out of bed; stretching his arms over his head as he did so. He walked over and opened the French doors as he walked onto his private balcony.   
  
He walked over to the railing and leaned against it. His eyes now fixated on the immense building that protruded from the city skyline, his building of dreams; Tokyo University.  
  
"Man,...I really wanted to go there too but, I suppose my being twenty-two doesn't make things better. I would easily stand out in the classrooms. If only there was a way to get inside the doors of Tokyo U and be accepted." However, no such idea came to him.   
  
He walked back inside, not bothering to close the doors behind him. He walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his hair, and brushed his teeth, got dressed and he was ready for the new day.   
  
He didn't particularly care for western food, which was all that this hotel served, so he found a nice Japanese diner two blocks away from Tokyo U. Most of the other customers were students from the University, seeing students didn't help improve his depressed mood. He quickly ate his breakfast, left the check with a small tip, and departed to wander around the streets, coming with each footstep, closer to the grounds of Japan's most prestigious college.   
  
He felt a little light-headed and drowsy; almost like he was going to faint. However, his stamina stayed strong and he made it to the campus grounds. He stood in front of the building at the same spot where Naru had found him, that one snowy night when he had run away from Hinata. Naru had found him at this very spot; he smiled at the memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Keitaro, you know if you raise your hand up like this..." She raised her arm outstretched and her hand in front of her face. "....and close it into a fist, its almost like your holding Tokyo U in your hand." She turned and looked at him, smiling.   
  
He did what she had showed him and sure enough, it was just as if he had just grabbed Tokyo U and was holding it in the palm of his hand. His smile disappeared from his lips and turned into a frown. "This is the closet I will ever get to Tokyo University."  
  
"Keitaro, don't talk like that! You'll make it there!! I'll help you. We're in this together now. After all, you did promise me that we would enter Tokyo U together. Don't you want to keep your promise?"  
  
He looked her in the eyes. "I want to keep my promise more than you know."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He shook his head, feeling sad at remembering such a moment. "Poor Naru, I'll never be walking through those doors with you. I've let you down. I've let myself down. I'm such a failure!"  
  
*Somewhere In Japan*  
  
"Hey guys? Where are we?" Su asked the older girls.  
  
"In downtown Tokyo. Didn't you see the sign that said 'Welcome to the city of Tokyo, Our nation's capital'?" Motoko asked the younger girl.  
  
"No. Guess I missed it. Oh well..."   
  
"So then, we should find Keitaro here if our suspicions prove correct." Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah...." Naru's voice sounded faraway.  
  
"I think we should split up and meet by the Tokyo Radio Tower in 3 hours." Kitsune chimed in. "I'll take Central and Haruka you can come with me, Mutsumi and Shinobu take Uptown, Su and Motoko you guys can take the outskirts, and Naru, you can cover Downtown. Okay, lets move out! Happy Keitaro hunting everyone!!!"  
  
They all then split up and moved out in the direction of their assigned designations. Naru, walking exactly towards where she'd find Keitaro. In downtown, was Tokyo U, at Tokyo U, was Keitaro and thats exactly where she was headed.  
  
*Tokyo University Grounds*  
  
Keitaro looked up to the building only to realize that he could no longer distinguish it. His vision had turned blurry and he couldn't see objects that were faraway. It was as if he was slowly losing his eyesight.  
  
"W-What's happening?" Keitaro started to become a bit panicky. He could only see a few steps in front of him and even that was blurry. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
All the sudden a small round object flew at Keitaro, hitting him in the leg and then falling to the ground. He bent down and picked up the object. He felt it with his hands and from the surface and feel of it, it was a child's rubber ball toy. He stood, holding the ball, looking around trying to make out its owner; all to no avail.   
  
A small voice broke Keitaro's concentration. "Please sir, can I have my ballie back?" A little boy was standing next to Keitaro looking up at him.  
  
"Um, sure, but first, could you tell me, is there a bench nearby?"  
  
The little boy nodded. "Theres one right next to you sir. Can I please have my ballie back now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure kid and thanks." He handed the boy his ball.   
  
"No problem mister." The boy took his ball and ran back to his circle of friends.  
  
"This had gotta be bad. I couldn't even tell that I was standing right next to a bench. I hope this is nothing permanent. If I'm never going to be able to see Naru again....." He stopped mid-sentence and shuddered. "....it would be horrible."  
  
He moved carefully over to his left, felt his leg brush against the wooden rungs of the park-like bench, and sat down. With his hands together and resting in his lap, he thought about what he should do.   
  
"I could try to find my way back to the hotel and stay there, or I could try to find my way to a hospital, or maybe,.....go back to Hinata..." At that thought he violently shook his head, which he immediately regretted, because it had made him more dizzy. "No, I promised myself that I wouldn't worry them. I'll take care of this on my own. I don't need to place my problems on others. This will be at least one promise that I will not break."  
  
"Almost there..." Naru looked up to see the tenacious building known as Tokyo U. It was so close and hopefully so was Keitaro. "Soon, I'll be able to see him again. Then I'll explain everything. If only he doesn't reject me before I can do so. I was so rude to him that maybe he doesn't ever want to see me again!"   
  
She walked up to the edge of the campus grounds. The picturesque nature of it stirred a memory within Naru's mind. A vision of a snowy evening, a snowball fight with a certain college looming in the background, and a man whom she cared for deeply. She smiled to herself.  
  
"This is where I found him that cold night, nearly two years ago. Its hard to believe how much time has passed since he first moved into the Hinata Apartments and became our landlord." She scanned the area looking for a clumsy looking man with glasses and probably unkempt hair. However, to her eyes, she saw no such man.  
  
On the park bench, only a few feet right in front of her sat the man she was looking for. He was oblivious to the fact that the person he loved was standing only a few feet behind him; looking for him. He slouched down on the bench so that his head was resting on the back of the bench. He closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted, and his skin was taking in the nutrients of the sun.   
  
His body, especially his hands, started to shake involuntarily. Keitaro knew something was wrong. He shouldn't be shaking like this. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare down at his convulsive hands. Thinking to himself, 'Oh, how I wish Naru was here. She'd help me.' He started to feel faint, weak, and at a loss for bodily control. His head fell back down to the back of the bench. His eyes rolled towards the back of his head as his eyelids shut closed. He sat there, unconscious and still shaking.   
  
"It looks like he isn't here after all. And I thought this would be the most likely place to find him too." Her voice held sorrow and disappointment. She really feared for his health, plus, she really missed him. No matter how much she abused him, she really did care for him. More so then what she let on. She turned her back on Tokyo U, and Keitaro without even knowing it, and started to slowly walk away.  
  
A woman sitting next to Keitaro on the bench took a pause from her romance novel and looked up for a second to make sure that her children were still close by. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Keitaro; passed out and shaking with convulsions or something. She let her book fall to the ground as she gripped Keitaro by the shoulders.   
  
"Somebody HELP!! This man is in need of help!" She started screaming for help. Hoping that somebody would come to her aid. "He needs to go to a hospital right away!!" She started to attract a crowd.   
  
Naru stopped and turned to look at where the noise was coming from. She was too far away to hear exactly what the woman was screaming about. She watched for a minuet, seeing what was going on.  
  
"Anybody! Call an ambulance!!" She held Keitaro's body close to hers while a man dialed the local hospital on his cell. She shook Keitaro gently, "Sir, can you hear me? Please wake up!!"   
  
"The ambulance is on their way!" The man with cell let everyone know. "Does anyone know who this guy is?" No body answered. "I guess he's a tourist. He probably got disconnected with his tour group, happens all the time. Plus, he probably forget to bring his medication with him. Damn foreigners."  
  
Naru saw a man standing, yelling, and decided that somebody had stolen the woman's purse. Nothing new, things like that happen everyday. She shook her head and continued walking down the street, disappearing in the maze of people crowding along the busy metropolitan streets.   
  
"I hope I find him soon. No telling what kind of situation he's gotten himself into. I really hope that he's alright."   
  
She looked up to see an ambulance speed down the street. Sirens blaring and lights flashing. It was headed in the direction of Tokyo U. She dismissed it as an everyday occurance, completely unaware that the ambulance was meant for Keitaro and that soon, all their lives were going to drastically change.   
  
Okay readers, thats it for now. I hope your all enjoying it. Please leave a review, I really do like those. All thoughts and comments are appreciated. Thanks again and please review. I will try to update soon. 


	5. Wrong Diagnosis: A Doctor's Fatal Error

Hello readers! Finally I am updating. I know, its taken me awhile, but finally you'll be able to read more! ^_^ Okay, enough of my odd-ball ramblings, ON WITH THE STORY!! Remember, I like reviews, so please leave me one after you've finished reading. Thanks and happy reading!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA, KEN AKAMATSU DOES. I WISH I DID THAT I DO, BUT I DON'T. LIFE WILL GO ON, AND SO SHALL MY STORY,  
  
Sacrifices For Love  
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapter 5: Wrong Diagnosis: A Doctor's Fatal Error  
  
"Hm, where am I?" Keitaro Urashima slowly opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar location he found himself in. Suddenly the cleanliness and the certain smells of the room alerted Keitaro as to where he was. He was in Downtown Tokyo's Hospital.   
  
He laid there in his hospital bed, feeling stiff and weak. His eyesight was still blurry and making him uneasy. IV cords were inserted into his left arm and nostrils. His forehead was drenched in cold sweat and his bangs stuck to his skin. He looked a mess, but he didn't seem to mind. His glasses had been removed and were sitting on a table by the side of his bed. The curtains were pulled back allowing the sun to stream in through the sparkling glass. Morning was here, but it would bring a day full of bad news.   
  
A knock at the door startled Keitaro. "Are you awake in there?" Without waiting for an answer the doctor walked in. "Its good to see that you've finally woken up!" She smiled cheerily.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean? How long have I been out for?"   
  
"For about 2 days. Nothing major, but still serious."  
  
Keitaro blushed as he spoke. "Did, did I have any female visitors?"  
  
The doctor shook her head. "Sorry, you didn't even get one visitor." Keitaro's hopeful expression melted away. "I wouldn't sweat it. Even if any one had come by, they wouldn't have been allowed to see you anyway."  
  
"And whys that?"  
  
"No visitors are allowed in the ICU. Only family members, and really close ones at that."  
  
"Oh, I see." Then it clicked. "Wait a minuet!! Did you say ICU?"  
  
"Why, yes I did."  
  
"I am in the Intensive Care Unit?!?!"  
  
The woman nodded. "Indeed, that you are."  
  
"Whoa, I didn't realize my condition was so serious." He then got a clearer image of the doctor and realized that it was a woman doctor that was treating him. He thought to himself, 'Hmm, at least the service is good!' He then kept staring at the woman's chest. 'And she looks good......'  
  
The doctor's eyes narrowed. "I am up here, ya know! I don't like to hurt my patients...." She spoke warningly.   
  
He then looked into her eyes, as well as he could. "Uh, sorry 'bout dat!" He blushed.   
  
She smiled. "At least you apologize." She then straightened herself up a bit. A white doctor's coat hugged her slim figure. She had straight black hair, cut short, and shoulder length. She wore almond shaped glasses that slightly hid her beautiful ebony Asian eyes. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Xueluan Kahn and I am going to be taking care of you while your here." She smiled and she looked so gorgeous.   
  
'Wow, and shes a foreign girl too!'  
  
"Your name doesn't sound Japanese. Are you from a different country?"  
  
"My name doesn't sound Japanese, because its not. I am Chinese and I come from Shanghai. I've lived in Japan for 2 and a half years now."  
  
"Wow, I've never been to China before. Was your city nice?"  
  
"Yes, I liked it a lot. In Chinese 'Shanghai' means City By The Sea. I'm going back next month to visit my family."   
  
"You could teach your family some Japanese." He smiled. "Your Japanese is so good, that before you said your name I would have taken you for a native."   
  
"Thank you." She tried to get back on track with the bad news that she had to break to him. "By looking at your charts, I see that your name is Keitaro Urashima. Correct?"  
  
He nodded. "Yea, thats me."  
  
"Your 22 years old and you weigh 143 pounds, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And it says here that you were diagnosed with kidney failure. Your own private physician has informed you about that, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I know about that."  
  
She sat down in a chair by his bedside. Her smile turning grim. "Well, concerning that thought, I have some good news and some bad news for you. Which would you like first?"  
  
"I need some good news right now."  
  
"Well, the good news is that you don't have kidney failure. In fact, your kidney's are very healthy. So, you don't have to worry about all the complications that go along with such a sickness." She paused.  
  
He urged her on. "And the bad news?"  
  
She still remained silent.   
  
"Just give it to me straight, Doc! I can take it!"  
  
She nodded and then pressed on. "The bad news is that you do have a serious disease. Urashima-san, you have been diagnosed with type 2 diabetes. This is a disease that you must take care of, if you don't, it could lead to serious complications later on....."  
  
He didn't hear the rest of her words, he was stunned. 'Diabetes? I knew I was sick, but I never suspected this...' The doctor interrupted his thoughts. "Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying?!" 'She reminds me slightly of Naru.'   
  
He nodded, "Sorry, yes, I'm listening."  
  
"Have you been experiencing temporary loss of vision?"  
  
"Yes, I have." 'Finally someone who understands what I'm going through!' "So, its only temporary?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, depending on your body's strength, your vision should come back to normal in maybe a couple of weeks. With some people it takes months, but you will regain your sight."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Now, that was good to hear."  
  
"Now heres the things that your not going to be happy to hear. You have to start to watch what you eat. Eat more nutriously and eat foods with no more than 14 grams of sugar."  
  
He cut her off. "This totally sucks."  
  
"It won't be so bad, every now and then you can slightly splurge. Your case is not as serious as most people's, so in that sense your lucky. You have to think about all the positive aspects instead of dwelling on the negative ones."  
  
"Tell me something good about this."  
  
"Well, by eating less and more healthily you'll lose some weight."  
  
"I guess thats a good point." He then thought for a moment. "Will anybody be able to tell that I have this?"  
  
"No, only if you do your blood testing in front of them."  
  
"Oh, good.....What? Blood testing!?! Are you joking?"  
  
"No, I'm not joking. To make sure that your body is doing fine, 3 times a day you must test the sugar consistency of your blood. Once after breakfast, once after lunch, and once after dinner."  
  
"And how do I do that?"  
  
"You take a sample of your own blood. Your not one of those people that are deathly afraid of blood, are you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'm used to seeing blood, getting injuries and the like." He stated it so matter-of-factly that Xueluan had to ask.   
  
"Why would you be used to such things?"  
  
"Well, if its not my room-mates beating me up then its my own clumsiness."  
  
"Ah, so your the weak guy that all your buddies like to beat up on, huh?"  
  
He blushed, embarrassed. "My room-mates are all girls."  
  
"Oh, I see. I am sorry to hear that you don't get along with them that well. You seem to be a very nice guy."  
  
" I kinda get into intimate situations too often, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ah, your not one for good luck are you?" 'Wow, she's sympathizing for me!'  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Well, maybe one day your luck will turn around for you. I really hope it does Urashima-san."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. "You don't have to be so polite and formal. Just call me Keitaro, okay?"  
  
She then blushed. "Alright, ....Keitaro."  
  
'She looks so cute when she blushes!'  
  
"How long do I have to stay in the hospital?"  
  
"Well, we're going to run a few more tests on you, so you'll be released the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, sounds good."  
  
"Your not from Tokyo, are you?"  
  
"No, I live at the Hinata House. Do you know of it?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I know of it. Its quite a distance from Tokyo. Where are you staying here?"  
  
"At the Tokyo Paradise Hotel."  
  
"Well, your going to have to stay in Tokyo for a couple of weeks so we can make sure that your doing okay. You don't really want to stay in a hotel for all that time do you?"  
  
"I can't afford an apartment, so I guess I am stuck with the hotel. I have no choice."  
  
"Would you like a choice?" He stared at her as she blushed a deep crimson. "Would you like to live with me until we are sure that you can handle your disease?"  
  
This was so forward and so sudden, that poor Keitaro was shocked. He thought for a moment, 'Naru, hasn't bothered to search for me, shes probably glad that I'm gone. This woman wants me around and I think I feel like we could hit it off. What if the doctor is the one I'm meant to be with an not Naru?' "Yes, I accept your generous offer. Thank you, Doctor Khan."  
  
She smiled, now free of tension and nervousness. "Your my room-mate now, you don't have to be so formal and polite. Call me Xueluan."  
  
He smiled in return. "Alright. Thank you, .....Xueluan."  
  
She laughed. "You could use some practice on pronouncing my name."  
  
He laughed as well. "Heh, sorry. I was never good at Chinese."  
  
"You took Chinese?"  
  
"Yea, In high school. I chose Cantonese, but I never did well in that class."  
  
"I'm fluent in Cantonese."  
  
"Cool, I coulda used you as a friend back in high school."  
  
They laughed. "Yea, I guess you could have."  
  
"Say, how old are you anyway, Xueluan?"  
  
"I'm 20."  
  
"Then aren't you still in college?"  
  
"Hm-mmm, I go to Tokyo University. I'm an advanced student in their medical department. So, they allow me to assist at the local hospital."  
  
"So, your like an intern?"  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say that." She smiled.  
  
"What about yourself? What college do you go to?"  
  
"Hm,....i-dony, go taus hidyt collehje."  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. You were mumbling."  
  
"I don't go to college."  
  
"Oh, so you've already graduated?"  
  
"Um, .....I'm a third year ronin. I must be really stupid compared to you."  
  
"No! Don't say that! I'm sure you have your own niche! What are you good at anyway?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, come on. There has to be something."  
  
"Well, I really like archeology. I have also been trying to get into Tokyo U, but I keep failing its entrance exam."  
  
"Have no worries, Keitaro, I can help you get in. I'll help you study for the entrance exams."  
  
"Like a tutor?"  
  
"Yea, like a tutor! Are you game?"  
  
"Yea, lets go for it!"  
  
"I can't seem to find him anywhere! I just know that hes gotten himself into some kind of trouble. Whenever he runs away something bad always happens." Naru Narusegawa sat down on a park bench somewhere in the heart of Tokyo. The wind had picked up and the temperature was steadily dropping. All Naru was wearing was a short skirt, open-toed sandals, and a thin cotton polo shirt. She sat there, shivering. "Its really getting nippy out here now. I better start to head back, I don't wanna catch a cold. I'm not properly dressed for this type of weather.  
  
"Oh, Narusegawa! We found you! We've been looking all over the city for you. Did you have any luck?" The whole Keitaro Rescue Gang had approached her. Kitsune was doing the speaking.  
  
"No, I didn't,....find him." Her lips were slightly blue. "What about you guys?"  
  
"Nope. No Keitaro. Its like he disappeared for good. All gone." Su stated it bluntly.  
  
"Well, lets catch a bus home, its not good to be out in the cold like this for a long time." Motoko led the way to the bus stop.  
  
"Okay, anyway have some money so we can board? Naru, you always have money. How about it? Can you flip for us. Huh?" Kitsune turned around to notice that Naru had disappeared. "Naru? Where'd ya go?"  
  
Shinobu pointed down the street to an object that had fallen on the ground. She cried out, "Its Naru! She's on the ground and out cold!"  
  
They all ran over to her. Kitsune placed her friend's head in her lap. She placed her hand on Naru's forehead. "She's running a fever. We need to get her to a doctor! And fast!"  
  
Thats it for now readers. Don't worry, there's more to come. Just sit tight, please review, and please hold out till the next chappie is posted. Bye Bye for now. Plz R&R!! 


	6. An Angel Named Katsu

Hello again readers. Wow, I'm getting onto my 6th chapter. I honestly didn't think this story would get this far. Its my longest one! Anyway, plz R&R, hope you all enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA, KEN AKAMATSU DOES.   
  
Sacrifices For Love  
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapter 6: An Angel Named Katsu  
  
*** So dark, so very dark. Ebony shadows flickered in the morbid setting. Metallic objects flashed in brightness as a sliver of light would dance upon them and then disappear. A window was on the east facing wall, shut tight from the world by white curtains turned a blueish tint in the darkness. The room was small, almost claustrophobic in a sense. A lone single bed protruded from the northern wall of this tiny room. A small sickly child was wide awake in bed, staring around the room in utter fright. The little girl held the blanket up to her chin in her tiny fists. Her body shaking in fear and illness.   
  
Her forehead was soaked with sweat, as was the rest of her frail body. Her body temperature was dangerously high. Her throat was in tremendous pain, and she coughed constantly; so much that her chest would begin to ache. She heard the creak of the door as it was slowly pushed open. She laid there and listened to the pitter-patter of rain soaked sneakers walk across the floor towards her. She tensed, frightened that it was the doctor coming to give her more foul tasting medicine. The figure now stood by the bedside.  
  
A small voice spoke to her in a whispering tone. "Hello, are you awake?"  
  
The voice sounded slightly familiar to her. "Yes,...." She slowly sat up and looked over the protective railing that bordered half the length of her bed. She smiled as she recognized her visitor. "You shouldn't be here you know."  
  
"I know, but I had to see for myself that you were alright."  
  
"Thats,...." She coughed and then continued. "Thats so kind of you. Your such a good friend." She smiled at her friend.   
  
"Would you mind if I stayed the night with you, Naru?"  
  
She smiled. "No, I wouldn't mind at all. I just hope that you don't catch what I have."  
  
"I'll be alright Naru. I just want to be here for you." The little boy smiled at her.  
  
She smiled in return and moved over in her bed. "Here, climb in." The little boy literally had to climb into bed. Naru lifted up the covers so he could climb under them and then tucked them around him. His clothes were soaked with rain and the boy had been shivering; until he had climbed into bed with Naru. She smiled at him, thinking about how kind and caring he was to walk through the rain just to see that she was doing alright. She sunk back down under the covers and wrapped her arms around the boy. He in turn, wrapped his arms around her. They laid there, comfortable in each other's embrace, their heads bent towards each other. The two; one nine years old and the other eleven, looked so adorable cuddled together in that hospital bed. "You really shouldn't have walked through the rain just to see me. You could catch a cold you know?"  
  
"I know, but you matter that much to me."  
  
"Oh Keitaro, ......." They fell asleep in each other's arms. Night-time in the hospital didn't seem so scary anymore to Naru when she was being held in the arms of a little boy whom she cared for deeply.  
  
"No! You can't make me go away!!!" Naru awoke that morning to hear her friend screaming at the top of his lungs. She opened her eyes to see that the doctor was pulling him by the arm, trying to get him off the bed. "NOOO!!! I will not leave her!!!! Now, let me go!!"  
  
"You cannot stay in the same bed as her. You could catch sick." The doctor tried once more to get him away from Naru.  
  
"I want him to stay!" She sat up and took hold of Keitaro's free arm. Keitaro looked at her with surprise. "He's my friend-the only friend of mine that bothered to visit me!! Plus, I'm the one thats sick, so....He Stays!!!"  
  
The doctor released Keitaro. "As you wish." He left the room.  
  
"Wow, was that true Naru? I am the only one of your friends that visited you?"  
  
"Oh! Shut-up!" ***  
  
All the sudden Naru sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard and staring straight in front of herself. She gripped the blanket in her fists. "Now, thats weird. Why all the sudden would I dream about that?" She looked around herself and realized that she was in a hospital setting. She felt her forehead, hot, very hot. She rolled her eyes. "So, I guess I'm sick, again. I never did have much luck when it came to good health."  
  
A knock sounded at the door. "Miss Naru-san, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, you can come in."  
  
A tall handsome male doctor walked into the room. He had thick short black hair with long bangs that hung slightly in his eyes. His eyes were of Asian heritage and ebony in color and full of life. His skin was smooth and he sported a nice tan which made him almost exotic looking. His figure was slim and strong, muscular and gentle at the same time. His looks were something to die for. He wore a white doctor's coat and held a medical chart in his left hand. Naru stared at him, lost in his beauty. "It says here that you are Naru Narusegawa, is that right?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"I am Dr. Kenta Katsuhiro, but you can just call me Katsu." He smiled. "I will be treating you for a couple of days. It seems that you have a bad case of the flu."  
  
Naru nodded. "I guessed as much."  
  
"On you chart, it says that you had a terrible case of the flu when you were nine years old."  
  
She nodded. 'I remember that all too well.' "Yes, I did." She laid back down in bed, resting her head upon her propped up pillows.   
  
"It seems that you had a childhood of ill health." She nodded. "Hopefully, things will start to look brighter for you." He smiled. 'Oh, he looks so adorable when he smiles. But, then again, so does Keitaro.'  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Kenta."  
  
"Please, I really do hate such formalities. Please just call me Katsu."  
  
"Alright, .....Katsu." She mentally repeated his name. "Your Japanese, aren't you?"  
  
He nodded as he smiled. "Yes, I sure am."  
  
"What part of Japan are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Osaka. Do you know of it?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I lived there for awhile."  
  
"Wow, what section?"  
  
"On the east side of town."   
  
"Oh, I lived on the north side." 'The rich part of town' She thought to herself. "Did you ever go to Shiori's?"  
  
"Yes, they have the best salmon sushi! At least I think so."   
  
"No, I agree. They do!"   
  
"Oh, I'm so impolite, I forgot to ask. What part of Japan are you from? Currently, Narusegawa-san."  
  
"Please, I don't care for formalities all that much either, just call me Naru. I'm currently staying at the Hinata House. Do you know of it?"  
  
"Yes, I sure do! Does someone by the name Tomoki Sayaka still reside there?"  
  
"No, sorry. She just moved out a couple of months though. How do you know her?"  
  
"Oh, she's my sister."  
  
She stared at him. "My step-sister." He said to clarify for Naru.  
  
"Oh, hehehe."  
  
"Hm, you thought she was my lover?"  
  
Naru blushed as he was being so open about the matter. "At first, yes."  
  
He laughed and winked. "I'm currently available." 'Did he just hit on me?'  
  
"Well, thats good to know."  
  
"Are you all set, Keitaro?"   
  
"I just have to finish packing my CD's, Xueluan." Keitaro Urashima stood by his hotel bed. He threw in the last of his music CD's and his CD player and headphones. He zipped up his duffel bag, took one last look at Tokyo University from his window, and left the room. He met Xueluan half way down the hall and they left the hotel together. They walked a couple blocks to the south until they came upon a brick apartment house. It appeared big for a metropolitan house. It wasn't until later that he found out that his new room-mate was very well-to-do.   
  
"Well, this is the place. I hope you'll like it here." They walked up the steps of 13-67 Sobakasu Ln.  
  
"I can't believe all this is yours."  
  
Xueluan opened the front door and walked through, she held the door open for Keitaro and locked it behind him. "Just leave your stuff there for now and I'll give you a tour of the place." Keitaro dropped his single suit case on the floor and followed her. "....and this here is the kitchen."  
  
Twenty-five minuets later. "And your room is on the 3rd floor , down the hall left from the staircase and on the door is on your right."  
  
"This is a pretty impressive place you've got here Xueluan."  
  
"Thanks Keitaro and your pronunciation of my name has gotten much better."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Starved."  
  
"Then lets go out to eat. I'll take you to my favorite restaurant in town."  
  
"And whats the name of this place?"  
  
"The Yuniko."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of that place! Its supposed to be very high class and famous. Are you sure its a restaurant you want to take me to?"  
  
"And why wouldn't I want to take you there?"  
  
"I have a tendency to be clumsy." He blushed, embaressed.   
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine."  
  
"And I tend to fall into awkward situations with women."  
  
"Oh, I'll make sure that doesn't happen." She smiled and winked at him.  
  
Sorry that the chapter may be short, I may revise this chapter in the future. Thank you for reading and please review. I would also like to thank all the readers who have reviewed regularly, Thank You. Your reviews were appreciated. Bye, ^_^ 


	7. Omae O Korosu! Kei kun!

And the saga revolving around our infamous weakling landlord continues........  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina, all rights belong to Ken Akamatsu. I am just a high school student who loves to write fanfiction and( has no other life.)-(j/k)  
  
SACRIFICES FOR LOVE  
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapt. 7: Omae O Korosu! Kei-kun!!!! (Translation: I'll Kill You! Kei-kun!!!!)  
  
~*Naru's POV*~   
  
The sound of fist against metal disturbed the peaceful stillness of the early evening. Someone had knocked on a heavy hospital door. The room's occupant had only moments ago been in a calming sleep. The young woman in the hospital bed stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. The pupils of her eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room. She sat up in bed and looked towards the source of disturbance. "Come in..."  
  
Katsu entered the room, however, he looked different. He wasn't wearing his usual doctor's jacket, but brown jeans and a tan and white striped shirt. When Naru had taken his appearance in fully, she almost laughed. "Whats with the professor look?"  
  
Katsu ignored her comment with a smile as he walked over to her bedside. He gently placed his hand upon her forehead. "It seems to me that your fever is gone. I have reservations tonight at The Yuniko. Would you like to come with me?"   
  
'Whoa, that was very out of the blue! I think he is hitting on me! Should my doctor really be taking me out like this?' She thought to herself while staring at Katsu. He looked so adorable; standing there and smiling at her with his friendly eyes. 'He looks so cute though,.....' She nodded. "Yes, I'd be happy to go with you."   
  
He withdrew his hand, which he hadn't realized was still placed on her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace that took Naru very much by surprise. "Good, I was hoping you'd say "yes"! Oh, and by the way, its a fancy place, so dress nicely, okay?"  
  
She nodded while smiling. "I will." 'Fancy place, huh? Well then, I know for sure that I won't see Keitaro there. Theres no way that he could afford a place like this.'  
  
~*Keitaro's POV*~   
  
"Keitaro? Are you ready yet? We have to get going soon!" Xueluan yelled up the stairwell to her new roommate.   
  
"Almost! I just need one more second!" Keitaro nervously looked around his room, searching for his favorite tie. 'Oh man, it really doesn't help that my vision is still blurry. I can hardly see a thing!' He thought to himself franticly. 'Even with my glasses on, I still can't really make out anything! I really feel like such a blind bat.' "I'm so pathetic." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Your not pathetic. Your just temporarily without vision." Xueluan had appeared in Keitaro's doorway and she had overheard Keitaro talking to himself.  
  
"Yeah, same thing...." Keitaro retorted dejectedly.  
  
"Now, we really have to be going. Whats the hold up?"  
  
"I, I can't find my favorite black tie......" Shame and embaressment in his tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, its right here." She picked up his black tie from on top of his dresser which had been laying in plain sight. "I take it that your vision isn't back yet, am I right?" He nodded sadly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you find your way. With me, you'll never be lost again." She winked at him.  
  
Keitaro wasn't sure how to react. After all, he still loved Naru, or did he? There was something about Xueluan that stirred something suppressed and latent within himself. And, he was enjoying the feeling very much so, so much that at times he scared himself. She took the silk tie in her hands and walked over to Keitaro. She slipped the tie around his neck and under his shirt's collar, with a seductive air. Keitaro gulped, took the ends of the tie, and quickly tied it himself. 'No matter how much I like her, I still love Naru. Xueluan is just my roommate-nothing more!' His last thought was more like a thought to convince himself.  
  
~*Naru's POV*~  
  
Upstairs in Katsu's apartment, Naru sat at a vanity in a bedroom on the second floor of the flat. She smiled to her reflection in the mirror before her with pleased satisfaction with her appearance. She applied some rouge to her cheeks and some lovely glossy strawberry lipstick to her smooth lips. Naru's eyes were adorned with shimmering pink eyeshadow and volumizing ebony mascara.   
  
She was wearing a simple satin rose colored cocktail gown. The dress was sleeveless, it had a v-cut neckline, and the hem of the dress was above the knee. Upon her feet where strapless dark pink high heels. To add to the glamor of it all, she even painted her finger and toe nails a glossy pink shade. She had her hair up for a change, decorated in a French twist with a pink carnation pinned in the crest of the twist.   
  
She stood and straightened out the wrinkles in her dress. She picked up her pink handbag, which was outlined in clear jewel studs. She then realized that she had forgotten to put some jewelry on. She placed her bag back down and once more sat at her vanity.  
  
"Naru? Are you ready yet? We really must be going!" Katsu yelled up the stairs. "I know you had to find something out of my sister's things, 'cause you don't have anything like that with you, but you should be ready by now."  
  
"I'm almost done! Just adding some finishing touches." She yelled back down to him. 'His sister really has good taste, even though I'm not too fond of pink, the quality is great! We've even got a close dress size, although I do have to admit, it is a little snug on me. Maybe I should consider a new diet....'   
  
Naru's eyes then settled upon a glass jewelry box that was set directly under the vanity's mirror. She opened it's lid gently and peered inside to see many pieces of expensive jewelry; diamonds, gemstones, and precious stones. She picked up a pair of diamond tear-drop shaped hanging earrings. She put them on and instantly loved them. She looked further into the box and found a matching pendant necklace and put that on too. Then something rare drew her attention. In the far corner of the jewelry box was an interesting ring. It was a rose colored diamond, flawless, and it was cut in the shape of a blossomed rose. It's band was a bright sliver which highlighted the diamond. She loved it and placed it on her right ring finger. Little did Naru know that this ring held much history and value to Katsu.  
  
She stood up, straightened her dress once more, grabbed her bag, and left the bedroom. She was at the top of the stairs when she looked down to stare into Katsu's eyes which were gazing back into hers with awe. As she walked down the stairs, it was if in slow motion. Katsu reached out and took her hand in his and led her from the stairs to the front door. Upon opening the door, he turned and stared into Naru's crystal-like orbs. He was dumbstruck by her beauty and left speechless. When he found his voice he said, "You look really beautiful."  
  
Even though this was a stereotype answer, she couldn't help but blush. "Thank you..." Katsu was so sweeped away by her regal beauty, that he didn't realize that he was still holding her hand. "Um, Katsu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can let go of my hand now,....."  
  
He blushed and quickly removed his hand from hers, never noticing the rose ring on her finger. "Ah,..heh, sorry about that......"  
  
She smiled. "Its okay...I didn't mind." Both blushed.  
  
He slipped his arm through hers as he escorted her to his new black BMW. He opened the car door for her and helped her get inside. He closed the door and then got into the driver's seat. He buckled on his seatbelt, turned on the engine, and took off down the road. They drove to the restaurant in complete peaceful silence; enjoying one another's company.  
  
~*Keitaro's POV*~  
  
"Really now!! I could have tied that for you!"   
  
"I-I know, .....but I prefer to do it myself, thats all." He didn't look at her.  
  
"What happens when you get married, Keitaro? Are you ever going to let your wife do things like this for you?"   
  
He didn't like the tone her voice was taking. "Thats a completely different matter. Besides, I don't plan on getting married."  
  
Xueluan's voice softened. "And whys that?"  
  
"The one I love doesn't feel the same about me, and theres no one else in this world for me. So, if she won't have me, then I don't want anyone else."  
  
"Aw,...come now...."  
  
Keitaro cut her off. "There is no use discussing this any further. So please, just drop it." He said that a bit more forcefully then he meant to. Somewhere along the line, Keitaro had seemed to have gained an unknown strength of will. His weak, timid personality was slowly disappearing.  
  
"Since when have you become so unapproachable? Your close to becoming Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing! Is something wrong Keitaro? I've never seen you like this before and your scaring me." She looked at him through worried eyes.  
  
"Yea, ...theres always something wrong. Something I failed to do correctly, another person I love let down. My life is a complete wrong doing."  
  
"Surely you don't mean that......"  
  
He smiled skeptically, and then turned serious again. "No, I mean it. I let down the girl from my past. I failed to get into Tokyo U and so failed to keep my promise to the girl from my most recent past. To top it all off, now I have managed to acquire a serious disease. I just have the greatest luck with life, don't I?" He got so caught up in listing all his grievances, that by the end he was yelling.  
  
"Calm down Keitaro! Really, you don't have to yell. I am standing right in front of you and last time I checked I still have my hearing."  
  
"Ah, ....I'm sorry....."  
  
"It's okay. How about we talk about this after we have a nice pleasant dinner together?" She smiled, trying to get him in a better mood. She hated seeing him so upset and moody.  
  
He nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me. I just hope I don't ruin a nice evening for you."  
  
"Believe me, anytime I spend with you is not ruined." Keitaro blushed.  
  
~*Naru's POV*~  
  
"Table for two." Katsu told the hostess.  
  
"Name?" The hostess inquired.  
  
"Kenta."  
  
"Ah, right this way please." The hostess took two menus and led them to a table at the back of the restaurant. "A waiter will be with you in a moment."  
  
"Thank you." Katsu said to the hostess as he pulled out a chair for Naru. Then he sat down himself. On the table was a bouquet of red roses. "I had these ordered for you. One dozen red roses. I hope you like them."  
  
"I like them very much so. Thank you Katsu." She smiled and flipped open her menu to hide her crimson cheeks.  
  
"Ah, it was my pleasure. I'm glad that you like them." The waiter had brought over a wine list and Katsu was perusing through it. "I think I'll order a glass of red wine. Would you like some?"  
  
"Um Katsu, ....I'm only 19, I can't drink alcohol yet."  
  
"Ah, your with me and I say you can."  
  
"Besides, I'm still taking medicine. Isn't bad to drink while your on medication?"  
  
"I think so, but you should learn how to live a little bit."  
  
Slowly, another side of Katsu was being revealed to her. 'I guess one glass wouldn't hurt.' "Sure, I'll have a glass of white zinfindel."  
  
"Okay, now your living." He winked at her.  
  
~*Keitaro's POV*~  
  
"Well, we're here. It was a quick walk." She glanced at Keitaro. "And you were silent the whole time. Aren't you going to say anything to me?"  
  
He had been daydreaming-of Naru. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Xueluan. "What? Oh,..yea, sorry..."  
  
"Have you heard anything that I've said to you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, sorry...."  
  
"Try and cheer up and have a good time. Or, is my company really that bad?"  
  
"No! No, its not your company!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking about the past..."  
  
She looked at him with a sad smile. "Everything will turn out alright, Keitaro."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"But for now, try to have some fun."  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. I just have this feeling like the evenings not going to end well."  
  
~*Naru's POV*~  
  
'Ah! Finally, a nice evening without Keitaro ruining everything on me!' She looked over her menu at Katsu, who was intently reading the menu, trying to decide which dish he wanted to order. She smiled as she watched him, then she felt her cheeks grow hot, she lowered her gaze back to her menu.  
  
As if sensing that he was being watched, he looked up at Naru just as she looked away. "Um Naru? Do you know what your going to order?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, but first I would like to know, would you like to share an appetizer with me?"  
  
"Sure. Which one?"  
  
"I was thinking the Yakitori. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, its alright with me. I love yakitori!!" He smiled. "So, what are you going to have for dinner?"  
  
"I think I'll have the Chicken Teriyaki."  
  
"Good choice. I think I'll join you ."  
  
A waiter walked by and Katsu flagged him down. "We're ready to order."  
  
The waiter took out his pad and a pen. "What would you like Sir?"  
  
"An appetizer of the Yakitori and two Chicken Teriyakis."  
  
"Anything to drink Sir?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course, our libations. I would like a glass of red wine and the lady will have a glass of white zinfindel."  
  
The waiter eyed Naru. "She looks a bit young." He spoke directly to Naru. "How old are you Miss?"  
  
'To lie or not to lie?' Katsu gave her a nod, motioning for her to say she's of drinking age. "I'm 20."  
  
"Do you have some ID?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not on me."  
  
The waiter dropped it. "Well, okay. I'll take your word for it. Your dinner should be ready shortly." He then pocketed his pad and pen as he walked towards another table.  
  
Katsu winked at her. "Now, how did that feel? You passed inspection!" He was making light of the situation. However, Naru couldn't exactly rejoice with him. She had never done something like that and she felt a twinge of guilt for having lied.  
  
"Yea, it felt great."   
  
He didn't notice the falseness in her voice. "Please excuse me for a second. I have to visit the little boy's room." She nodded and he got up and walked towards the restrooms.   
  
She sat there, idly playing with the ring on her finger. 'It kind of resembles an engagement ring. I wonder how it would look on my left hand.' She took the ring off her right hand and slipped it onto her left ring finger; the finger where a wedding band would fit. She stretched her hand out before her musing over how absurd a ring of any kind-(especially an engagement ring) would ever belong on her hand. 'I actually think I could eventually get used to this.' She smiled as she moved her hand so that the diamond reflected the overhead lights. 'However, I think I would only want that idiot to give me a ring like this.....'  
  
She heard footsteps approaching from behind and immediately put her hand back in her lap. She didn't want Katsu to find out that she was wearing a ring on her left ring finger, so she kept her hands clasped together in her lap so as not to draw attention to herself.  
  
"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Katsu walked around Naru and then sat down in his chair opposite his potential love interest.  
  
"Hmm, you don't know how much I missed you."  
  
~*Keitaro's POV*~  
  
"Table for two." Xueluan told the hostess of The Yuniko.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Urashima." Xueluan answered without hesitation.  
  
She picked up two menus. "This way please." The hostess led them to a table near the back of the restaurant. She placed the menus, one at each table setting. "A waiter will be with you shortly." Then she walked away while mumbling, "What's with all the couples tonight? I feel so alone....."  
  
Keitaro pulled out a chair for Xueluan and then seated himself opposite her. She smiled at him, but he scowled in return. "Urashima, huh? Isn't that a little presumptuous?"   
  
"Is it so wrong to think ahead?"  
  
"What makes you think I'll marry you anyway?!" Keitaro spat at her which left her in a shocked silence.  
  
Keitaro then examined his menu like he had never read one before. He didn't want to look at Xueluan. 'I had told her earlier that there was only one person for me. What makes her think that she can just walk right in and take Naru's place?!' He got so caught up in his thoughts that before he knew it, the waiter was asking him for his order.  
  
"Sir? What would like to order?"  
  
"Um,....I'll take the Beef Teriyaki."  
  
"Madam?" The waiter asked Xueluan.  
  
"I'll have the Salmon Sushi."  
  
"What would you both like to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a bottle of Sapporo."   
  
"And the lady?"  
  
"A small bottle of sake."  
  
The waiter scribbled this all down. "Your food should be ready shortly." He walked away to bring some desserts to an elderly couple.  
  
As the waiter moved away, Katsu and Naru's table came into view. He was looking just over Xueluan's left shoulder and he saw Naru sitting at a table with some man he didn't recognize. 'Whats she doing here?' He couldn't take his eyes off her. 'She looks so stunning when she gets all decked up like that.' He studied the way she looked at him, obviously with some kind of emotion, but from afar and with his bad vision, he couldn't tell just how she was looking at him. 'However, I mustn't let Naru see me. If she saw me with another woman!' He involuntarily flinched. 'She must think I'm lost somewhere on the brink of death. If she were to find that I am right under her nose and very healthy.....' He couldn't even finish his own thought.  
  
"Are you going to ignore me the whole night?"   
  
Keitaro looked at Xuluan, startled. "Ah,..no. Sorry." 'I mustn't let Naru see me.'  
  
~*Naru's POV*~  
  
"Now, wasn't that the funniest joke you've ever heard?" Katsu laughed between the words, still hung up on his joke.  
  
"Yea......" 'Man, where does he get these jokes?' She quickly cast her gaze around the room, as she did so, she saw a pair of familiar square lensed glasses, a dorky smile, and in her opinion, a mop of messy hair. 'KEITARO!!??!! No, it can't be!' She looked more intently at the man who was seated two tables over. 'It is Keitaro!, but whats he doing here with another woman?!' Anger began to burn within her. Her smile turned to a scowl.  
  
"Naru? What is it? My joke wasn't that bad was it?"  
  
"Ah,...no it wasn't.....Um,....its nothing. Don't worry about it." Katsu nodded and proceeded telling his next joke.  
  
Naru watched Keitaro like a hawk. 'After all this time! I thought he was dying! And here he is eating an expensive meal with some woman!!' She watched as Keitaro talked to the woman, not noticing that he was actually arguing with her. 'I searched all over Japan for him, caught the flu for him, and here he is.......Arg!!!! His very existence makes me so angry!!!' She had her hands clenched in fists at her side. Her blood was burning with rage in her veins. Jealousy taking over all of her senses.  
  
Abruptly, she stood up and marched over to Keitaro's table. She was hovering over him. Her shadow creating an ominous cloud over Keitaro. Her voice was icy as she spoke, and rattled with suppressed fury. "Keitaro! What the hell are you doing here!!!!???!?!!"  
  
~*Both POV's*~  
  
He was so startled that he dropped his beer bottle. He looked up into Naru's fierce glare. "Uh, Naru!?! Um....its nice to see you......"  
  
"Cut the pleasantries Keitaro and answer my question! What are you doing here?" Her voice was so loud that she was attracting stares from everyone in the restaurant.   
  
"I'm eating dinner......" He voice was once more one of the timid weakling landlord that Naru had grown to love.  
  
"I know that you idiot!! But, aren't you supposed to be somewhere near death?!!"  
  
"Um,...well, about that...."  
  
She cut him off. "So, you lied to us? All of us at Hinata were so worried about you!! We've spent the last couple of week searching all over Japan for you!!! You don't know how worried I—WE---have been about you!! And now you just show up here having dinner with some chick!!"  
  
Xueluan looked up indignantly at Naru. "No offense,...." Naru said to Xueluan.   
  
Keitaro stood so that he was at eye level with her. However, as he stood he caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger. It felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one that lied, Naru....."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
Keitaro reached out and took her left hand in his. "So,....whos the lucky man?"  
  
Naru looked down, embaressed. "Its not what you think...."  
  
"How would you know what I'm thinking?" Naru just stared at him. "Well,....it looks like you're happy now...." He took out his wallet and threw down some money to take care of the bill. "I'll see you around Naru." He looked at Xueluan. "I'll see you back at the house."  
  
"You live with her?!!"  
  
He nodded as he walked towards the exit. "You just can't leave like this Keitaro!"  
  
Without even turning around he told her, "Just watch me!" and he walked through the doors.   
  
Katsu walked over and looked at Naru. "What was all that about?" Naru remained silent. Staring down at the tell-tale ring. Katsu caught sight of the familiarly unique ring. "Where did you get that?" His voice was serious and stern.  
  
"I found it in your sister's jewelry box. Why?"  
  
"Take that off now!!"  
  
"But why Katsu?"  
  
"Do you want to die?"  
  
'Was he threatening me?' "What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"Just take off the ring dammit!!"  
  
"Whys this ring so important to you? Its was only your sisters after all."  
  
"It wasn't my sister's,.....it was my wife's!"  
  
Thats it for now readers. I hope you like it so far. Please review. Thank you to everyone who has constantly reviewed. I hope to up-date soon, but with school now, updates will take a bit longer. Bye for now! 


	8. Underneath The Moonlit Sky

Hello everyone! I know its been an extremely long time since I have updated, but I have been very busy lately. I'm sorry that I have kept you all waiting for so long. But, you don't have to wait any longer!---On with the story.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina in any way. Ken Akamatsu has all rights. I do, however, own Katsu and Xueluan.  
  
SACRIFICES FOR LOVE  
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapter 8: Underneath The Moonlit Sky  
  
"It wasn't my sister's,.....it was my wife's." Those words echoed in Naru's head as she stared at the man that she had found herself falling in love with. Her mind forgetting all about the man that she had come here looking for. Along with the fact that he had walked away from her. She looked down at her shoulder as Katsu's hand came to rest there.  
  
He whispered gently to her. "Now, please Naru, give me the ring...."  
  
She gazed up into his eyes, her own cloudy with tears as they rolled silently down her cheeks. She looked back down at the rose diamond ring on her finger and then back up at him. Her voice cracking and full of agony. "Why? Why didn't you tell me you were married?"  
  
"I-.....Well,... I guess it never occurred to me to tell you."  
  
"Never occurred to you?" She raised an eyebrow as a hint of sarcasm escaped in her tone. "It never occurred to you that you should tell the woman you are dating YOUR MARRIED??!!?!" She glared at him.  
  
"Naru,....let me explain. Its not how it looks."  
  
"I see clearly how it is." She ripped the ring off her finger and shoved it into his chest. "Take your damn ring! I DON"T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!" She sobbed in an angry voice.  
  
"Naru,....." He reached out to her, but she smacked his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Her voice was steely and cold and flames of hate burned in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Naru,.... don't be like this. Just let me expla-"  
  
She cut him off. "I've heard enough. I hope you have a wonderful life with your wife, because we are through!"  
  
She turned from him and walked out the exit leaving Katsu staring after her disappearing form. Tears built up in his ebony eyes as he watched the woman he loved walk away. For some reason though, he couldn't find the will to run after her. "Naru, I would have a wonderful life with my wife,...... if she were still alive." He said in a low voice to a Naru that wasn't there. "She didn't even let me explain....."  
  
"How could she? She was in so much pain that all she wanted was to be out of your presence."  
  
Katsu turned his head to stare at the woman whose voice it belonged to. He noticed that she looked somewhat familiar, although he couldn't put a name to her face. "Weren't you that man's date?"  
  
Her voice was casual and laid back. "Date? No, not really. More like two friends enjoying an evening out."  
  
"Two friends, huh? I saw the way you were looking at him and believe me, that didn't suggest friendship."  
  
"I can say the same for you about the brunette who just walked away from you. As for me, my "date" already loves someone else. So, there is no hope for me."  
  
Katsu nodded understandingly. "Yes, the same applies to me. Hmm,.... did you get the impression that they knew each other?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, because they do. As do we."  
  
Katsu stared at her, bewildered. "Um, Miss, I believe that you are mistaken. I would remember if I had ever met someone as beautiful as you."  
  
"Man Katsu, you really are forgetful. Its me, Xueluan Khan."  
  
He shook his head, embaressed. "I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure that we have met before."  
  
Xueluan let her hair down and took off her glasses. "Remember me now?"  
  
Katsu smiled with recognition. "Xueluan Khan! From medical school!! Long time no see."  
  
"Yes, it has been a long time Katsu." She smiled. "Its nice to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"Not so bad. Nothing interesting." He omitted mentioning his deceased wife. "And you?"  
  
"Same. Its been lonely without you though. Its not the same working without you as my partner."  
  
"Yes,.. the same for me. Have they given you a new partner yet?"  
  
"No. My superiors have been examining a young man's medical skills. He's in his last year of medical school. They believe that if his skills prove good enough, he'll become my new partner. But, no one will ever be as good as you Katsuhiro." She stared into his eyes and Katsu could have sworn he's seen lust in them.  
  
He blushed and cleared his throat before talking. "Um,.... I suppose. By the way, you can call me Katsu. Thats what everyone calls me these days."  
  
She nodded. "So, Katsu? Would you like to go somewhere and get a cup of coffee with me? We could catch up some more. Besides,..." She looked around the restaurant at all the angry faces that peered back. "...I get the feeling we've over stayed our welcome here."  
  
"I agree. Sounds like a good idea. The coffees are on me though." He smiled and walked her outside into the frigid night air.  
  
"I won't argue with that." She smiled as she laced her arm through his.  
  
~*Naru's POV*~  
  
"The nerve!! After all we went through to find him!!! I should never have even bothered. It's clear that he's happier without everyone from Hinata around. Especially me."  
  
Naru walked slowly along the lightly snow dusted sidewalks. The faint yellow streetlights giving the atmosphere a peacefully quiet feeling. She rubbed her bare arms to try to keep warm. She was in such haste to get away from Katsu that she had left her jacket in the restaurant. It began to lightly snow.  
  
"I think I should get out of the cold for awhile. I don't want my cold to get worse." She spoke to herself as she turned the corner. At the end of the street on the left corner was a coffee cafe. "Hmm,.... I think some nice warm coffee would be nice."  
  
~*Keitaro's POV*~  
  
"She's such a hypocrite!! Yelling at me for eating dinner with a woman when she was doing the same with some man.!!!! Besides,.... since when has she ever cared for me in any other way than as a useless landlord!?! NEVER!! Thats when! I've given her obvious hints that I love her, but she always ignores them.... Maybe she's just trying to tell me something." He shuffled along the sidewalk, his hand in his pockets. "Thats it! She's been telling me all along that she doesn't love me and I've been too blind to see it!!! I'm such an idiot!!!"  
  
Keitaro walked along the town's deserted streets. All citizens inside their warm houses. The moon was full and bright creating bluish shadows that swept over the snow-covered land. Indigo clouds passed by the moon creating dancing shadows upon the few bare trees lining the street. It was a cold late November night. Winter had come early with the promise of a long hard stay.  
  
He was staring at the ground, heading to the same coffee house Naru was. As he turned the corner he walked right into someone. "I'm so sorry." His glasses had fallen off and lay on the ground. He fell to the ground, searching with his hands to find his glasses. Without them he couldn't see a thing. He'd be lost in the world.  
  
"Eh, 'dun wurry 'bout it!" The man's words were slurred and his breath smelled of liquor. The man swayed as he stood there for a second, not exactly sure why he was there. Then he began to walk away only to stop as he heard a crunch beneath his foot. The man looked down and lifted his foot to find a pair of smashed glasses. "Oh, surry mistur." He then walked away, falling down twice and walking in front of a car. Nonetheless, he was gone and Keitaro was left lost without his sight.  
  
Keitaro felt around and found his glasses. "Great. Just great." He left them on the sidewalk and stood up. He opened his eyes real wide, hoping it would make him see better. He was wrong. He placed his hands out in front of him and began feeling his way down the street.  
  
In just a matter of seconds he had bumped into someone again. However, this time his hands had found the body first. He was squeezing the person while thinking 'This feels very familiar. It's usually followed by a-'  
  
"KEITARO!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!" He looked up and recognized the voice.  
  
"Na-" A fist made contact with the side of his face before he could finish talking. He fell over backwards and slammed into the concrete. Usually he gets up right away and starts to run from her, but he stayed still, like a statue.  
  
"Keitaro?" Naru began to get worried as he just layed there, unmoving. "Are you alright?"  
  
His voice was soft, but venomous. "What do you think?"  
  
"I guess not." She walked over and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry Keitaro." She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him around. He resisted her touch and threw off her hand.  
  
"I'm sure you are. Your always sorry when you hit me, aren't you?"  
  
'What's wrong with him? He never talks to me this way.' She wasn't sure if he really wanted an answer to that question or not, so she ignored it. "Well, I didn't exactly like where you were grabbing me Keitaro."  
  
"That couldn't be helped."  
  
Her voice rose with anger. "Are you that much of a pervert?!"  
  
He swung around to face her. His eyes full of pain and sorrow, but unseeing. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Not intentionally. Its not my fault I'm blind and can't see where I'm going!"  
  
As he said so, Naru realized that his glasses were missing. "What happened to your glasses?"  
  
"They broke."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't feel like explaining."  
  
"Okay,.... well, let me help you then."  
  
He nodded, knowing that he would need a way to get back to Xueluan's. "Okay, thanks." He extended his hand so Naru could help him up. She grabbed his hand gently and pulled him up to his feet. However, once on his feet she didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"You can let go now Naru."  
  
"I know, but I want to hold your hand. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Despite being very angry with her, he couldn't help but blush and nod his approval. After all this time it looked like she warming up to him. Or maybe she was just pitying him. In any case, at the moment he was content to walk with her. A light breeze blew some snow around them, encasing them in its essence of wintry magic.  
  
Naru rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a second, living in the moment of being so close to him. 'He really has no idea of how much I love him.' Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened her eyes to see Keitaro disengaging himself from her. "What's the matter Keitaro? If you don't want me to lean on you I won't."  
  
He began to take his jacket off. "Oh, its not that. I didn't mind at all. Actually, I enjoyed walking with you like that." He held his jacket out to her. "Its just, your not wearing a coat. Wear mine, you shouldn't be walking around with a just a silk sleeveless dress on."  
  
She took his jacket and put it on. She stared at him. "How did you know I wasn't wearing a coat?"  
  
"Funny thing when you can no longer see, your hearing gets much better." He laughed. "No, really. I knew because you were shivering and your body felt cold against mine."  
  
"How could you tell if I felt cold or not against you when you were wearing a jacket?"  
  
"I could just tell." He smiled and laced his hand through hers. "Let's continue shall we? I'm really dying for a nice cup of warm coffee."  
  
'He's changed so much since I last saw him. I wonder,... do I like this Keitaro better?' She thought as she leaned against him once more. She noticed that he felt more like a man than she thought he would. She always considered him weak, but she began to notice that he was a lot stronger than he appeared. She nodded. "Yes, let's."  
  
They had their coffees and sat at a table by the window. They said nothing to each other, but enjoyed each other's company nonetheless. They heard the door open and enter the familiar voices that belonged to Katsu and Xueluan. It seemed like everyone had the same idea. Naru stared at them, more specifically, at Xueluan and then looked back at Keitaro. "Keitaro, Xu-" She began.  
  
"I know. I heard them walk in."  
  
"Should we say hello?" She was still amazed at how honed his senses were tonight. Almost as if he was a martial artist and had expertise in kendo or karate or something.  
  
"No, let's wait and see if they notice us first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So, they sat in complete silence sipping their drinks for an hour and a half. Throughout all that time neither Katsu nor Xueluan had noticed Keitaro or Naru. It was as if they were in their own world, where only the one opposite the other mattered. They walked right past Naru and Keitaro towards the exit, smiling at laughing at a previous joke that had been made.  
  
"Keitaro, they didn't even see us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It looked like they were getting along real well together. I mean REAL well."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"That doesn't anger you?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"Why's that? I thought you loved her."  
  
"Naru, I see its really you that is blind."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've always loved you. From the very first time I walked across the entrance to Hinata House my heart has belonged to you."  
  
She gaped at him and remained speechless. 'Oh Keitaro, I had no idea.'  
  
Thats it for now readers. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I'll try to make the next one better. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. 


	9. A Reckoning with Love

I'm back, again it's been awhile since I've updated, I know. I've been on a slight writer's block, I couldn't think of anything to continue with. Well, wait no more, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina in any way; all rights belong to Akamatsu-san. I do, however, own Xueluan Khan and Katsuhiro Kenta, their copyrighted to me. **

_**SACRIFICES FOR LOVE**_

**By: _KiMitsukai_**

**Chapter 9: _ A Reckoning with Love_**

----

"It looked like they were getting along real well together. I mean REAL well."

"I noticed."

"That doesn't anger you?"

"Not in the least."

"Why's that? I thought you loved her."

"Naru, I see it's really you that is blind."

"Huh?"

"I've always loved you. From the very first time I walked across the entrance to Hinata House my heart has belonged to you."

She gaped at him and remained speechless. 'Oh Keitaro, I had no idea.'

----

Her eyes had widened when she heard him share his feelings like that with her. She really had been blind all this time, blind and so lost in the dark. It was like he had just shined a light on her mind and feelings. Naru looked into Keitaro's glazed eyes, knowing that he couldn't see her, but she saw so much love in his eyes. So much love that she had never noticed before. 'Is this how he has always looked at me?' She wondered mentally to herself.

She looked over his body; she noticed the slight bulges of his muscles under his shirt and blushed. 'When did he start to look so good?' She wondered. His hair was as messy as always, but for some reason it suddenly appeared sexy to her. She started to wonder what he looked like underneath his clothes. She blushed at the thought. She then realized, like an epiphany, that she was now viewing him through a lover's eyes.

Keitaro stared at her, but unable to see her form. He could tell though that she was looking intently at him and he was curious to know what was on her mind. "Naru.... Aren't you going to say anything?" His voice was soft, and to Naru, so sensual.

She blushed and swallowed hard, embarrassed by her thoughts. She nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking...." She fell silent.

He leaned against the tabletop, his chin resting on his folded hands, a smile on his face. Like he knew what was coming and was anticipating the moment. "Thinking of what?"

She looked at him; he looked so handsome and sexy. She couldn't believe that she had never noticed his good looks before now. "Of you...." His smiled broadened. "And how right you are...." He looked at her seriously now, her voice telling him that she was being serious. "I have been blind. Oh, so blind."

He raised his chin off his hands and stared at her open-mouthed. It was like his fantasy was becoming a reality right before him. He hung onto her words, as if they were life itself.

She continued, her voice soft and full of the wonder that usually comes from someone's voice when they speak of what they have just come to realize. "I never listened to my heart, or let my eyes show me what was really before me. Instead, I was content and hell-bent on convincing myself that I didn't feel anything for you." His mouth fell open a bit wider; almost unable to believe what he was hearing. She looked at him and leaned in close, so close that their lips were only inches apart. When she next spoke, her voice was like a soft whisper. "Keitaro... I love you."

His eyes opened wide, had he heard correctly? He stared at her, her lips so close within reach. 'Did she just profess her love for me?' He wondered. The words he had always dreamed of her saying, she had finally said, and he was in disbelief. In total shock.

She pulled her head back and stared at him. "Keitaro.... Didn't you hear me? I love you. I always have, I'm just so sorry it took me so long to realize it."

He looked up, and though he couldn't see her, he could imagine the look of pure love that was on her face. He could sense her, how close she still was. And in answer to her question, he quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. His lips soft and his kiss short, but so passionate. A kiss long in waiting. He pulled back and looked at her, a sweet smile on his lips. He nodded; his bangs fell into his eyes. "Yes, I heard you." She smiled and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "I love you, Naru." He said; his words genuine.

She smiled and nodded, her eyes shimmering like diamonds. "I know you do." Their hands came onto the table and they found each other. Their fingers intertwined in the middle of the table. The lights overhead were dim, creating a romantic atmosphere. Naru and Keitaro stared at each other the way lovers do. All that mattered in the world was the person opposite them. They were in their own world, nothing of the world of reality affected them; at least at the moment.

"I'm so very sorry for the way I have treated you over the years Keitaro." She looked down at the tabletop, avoiding his eyes, ashamed. "I've inflicted so much pain and cruelty on you. How did you ever survive it?" She paused; her voice was full of sorrow and regret. "How can you ever forgive me?"

He disengaged his right hand from hers and Naru sighed, feeling more self-loathing. He then reached out and placed his hand on her chin, gently. He raised her head so that he could look into her eyes. He couldn't see her, but his hands seem to know where to go. And he hoped that the emotions he was feeling were showing in his eyes so that she could see how he truly felt. For the eyes are like the passageway to the soul and he wanted to share his soul with her.

When he spoke, his voice was soft, husky, masculine, and immediately caught Naru's attention. "I know you're sorry. I know. I can hear it in your voice. How did I survive, you ask? Love pulled me through and after all the beatings and numerous punches to my body, I built up a high tolerance to pain." He paused to laugh, to try to cheer her up. "See, it wasn't all that negative." She had to smile, the look on his face was so sincere. "I can forgive you, Naru, because I love you and love is unconditional...... and forgiving." He smiled at her, a soft sweet smile. He then leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

She looked at him and saw the goodness she had failed to see for so many years. "You're such a kind man, Keitaro." She smiled at him. "Thank you, I don't think I could have forgiven myself. But, now that you've forgiven me, I can forgive myself as well." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

They then fully disengaged their hands and commenced to drink their now luke warm coffees. The silence that floated on the air around them was amiable and they sat contentedly in the other's presence. Keitaro's hearing was acute now that he couldn't see, as most blind person's senses become. And he listened to her soft breathing. The way she sipped her coffee and he swore he could hear a lock of her hair fall over her shoulder as she bent her head down towards her cup. He smiled as he imagined it all in his mind. She had always been lovely, always had a beauty to her that he just didn't know how to describe in words. He concluded it must be the way she carried herself or most probably her diverse personality or even a complimenting combination of the two.

Naru looked up from her cup and stared at Keitaro as she gently placed the ceramic dish on the oak wood table. She noticed how his bangs always seemed to hang slightly in his eyes and the way his shirt clung enough to his body to make him appear attractive and casually comfortable at the same time. Her lips parted, and shockingly, Keitaro could hear that and knew she was about to speak. He lifted his eyes off his drink and onto her. "Keitaro, ... would you consider coming back to Hinata with me?" Her voice was soft, almost hesitant; afraid of hearing what she didn't want to hear. She clung to the silence and waited for his answer as if on nails of anticipation.

A smile spread across his lips and he nodded. "Yes, I will. I always had intentions of returning." Naru was amazed how he seemed to know what she really meant. How he could just come right to the point, without being questioned further. "Did you ever doubt that I would come back?"

She nodded, ashamed of her true deep gutted feelings. "When I saw you with Xueluan and when you said you were living with her... I thought you might never return. That you were happier with her and that.....that I had lost you forever."

To Keitaro, it was like he was seeing a completely different side of Naru. A softer side, a side more deeply rooted in compassion and feeling. He shook his head. "No ... you'll never lose me. Never. I'm only living with her for the moment, until I, myself, feel I can return to you."

She looked into his eyes, her mind hanging onto his words. 'He always planned on returning ....that's a relief.' "When do you think you'll feel able to return to us?" More specifically, she meant, when will you return to me.

He smiled at her, his smile making his whole face seem aglow. "Now." He sounded sensual. "I could return with you right now at this very moment."

It was like a dream to her; exactly like she had always imagined this conversation to be. She let out a sigh of contentment and relief and a small smile came to her lips. "Oh, Keitaro. Can you really? What of your illness?" In all her excitement, she forgot that he was sick. That the reason he had left Hinata in the first place was because he was ill. "What is wrong with you anyway Keitaro?"

He nodded. "I can, I think I've got things under control now. At least some what." He then paused as he heard her inquisitive question. Her tone full of curiosity. He wasn't going to lie to her, he saw no need to. And there was no reason to be ashamed of his ailment and hide it from her. "I've been diagnosed with type two diabetes."

She looked at him, surprised and not sure what it all meant. "Type two?" He nodded and she continued to question. "What does that mean?"

He scratched the back of his head as he thought. "I'm not so sure what the type two thing means myself, but from what I got out of it, it's the type more common in adults. And it's not as serious."

She sighed. "Well, at least it's not that serious, ne?" He nodded in agreement with her. "So, does it hurt? Are you alright?"

He was overwhelmed with her concern. He laughed. "Whoa, slow down, I can only answer one question at a time." He smiled. "No, it doesn't hurt. And, I am better now, but it's not one of those diseases that comes and goes. I'll have this for a long time, possibly the rest of my life. It just means that I have to monitor the level of sugar that's in my blood. Also, I can't eat much sweets and I can't have that much sugar in my foods."

She nodded, trying to understand it all as he spoke. She wasn't very familiar with this disease and she wanted to understand it. "How do you know if your blood sugar is okay?" She asked.

"Well, I take samples of my own blood. With a lancet I draw some blood from my fingertip." He saw her cringe and he smiled. "No worries, it's a small needle-like a pin prick. It doesn't hurt at all. And I put the sample into a small machine and it reads it. See? It's not so bad." He smiled at her.

She nodded. "It looks like you're doing okay then. I'm glad to see that, Keitaro. I was so worried that you were dying. That you had a heart attack or a stroke, or worse had AIDS or something."

He laughed. "You really think of the most obscure things when you're worried, don't you?"

Don't laugh!" She hit him lightly on the arm. "It's not funny! I was really worried about you. You left and I didn't know why or where you went. So, you can't imagine what I thought had happened to you." There was real worry and sadness in her voice and her eyes had started to water just thinking about what she had felt.

He turned serious immediately and he reached out and brought her hands into his. "I'm so sorry. I hadn't meant to make you worry like that. I'm so sorry." He gently squeezed her hands, a silent indication of love and tenderness. "I'll never make you worry like that again. I promise you that."

'When did he become so romantic and thoughtful?' She wondered. 'And, when did he lose his clumsiness? He seems more together all the sudden, so much more mature. I like it' She thought to herself. She smiled as he squeezed her hands. "I love you, and that will cause worry in itself." She smiled. "No matter what, I will always worry about you."

He nodded, as if he knew she was going to say that. Like he had expected it. "I know. I just don't want you to kill yourself with worry. That will be my job." He laughed. "I will always be worrying about you too. I guess that just comes with love." He smiled and she nodded, agreeing with him. "So, how about we get going?"

Naru nodded and he took out some money to pay for the bill. He then took her by the hand and walked her out of the café. Even without his vision, it seemed like he knew where he was going; he always secretly had Naru guiding him. Though, he seemed to be doing a pretty fair job on his own.

They walked out onto the sidewalk, the full moon shining down its milky luminescent light. The streetlights created soft yellow pools of light on the ground and moths gathered around the bulbs. A light breeze lifted up some snowflakes and they swirled around the couple. Naru rested her head against his chest, his jacket still covering her. Keitaro had his right arm around her waist, keeping her body close to his.

They turned a corner and continued to walk under the moonlight. A car drove by slowly, save the ice on the pavement. It was only the beginning of November, but it felt like the middle of January. They were in for a long, hard winter this year.

Naru closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne; a smile coming to her lips upon smelling the sweet fragrance. She looked up at him as he looked down at her, as if they could sense the other's movements and could respond accordingly without words having to be spoken.

She smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own. "Keitaro?" She paused to see him nod for her to go on. "So, you'll back to Hinata with me?" She just needed to hear him say it more time.

He nodded. "Yes, I'll come home with you." She smiled, delighted to hear it again. It warded off any lingering fears she had about losing him. "I'll come whenever you want me to."

She hugged him and nuzzled her head against his chest. "How about we leave tomorrow?" She was eager to get him back to Hinata. To ease the other's worries and to have things return, at least some what, to the way they were. She just wanted to get home and to have him with her.

He nodded. "As you wish." He smiled at her and returned her hug. "Anything you want, my love." Despite the cold, and his being in a t-shirt, he wasn't cold. He had all the warmth he needed just being next to the one he loved and holding her in his arms.

"Oh, and how about we see about getting you some contact lenses too?" She added, quite randomly. 'He looks so sexy without his glasses.' She thought to herself.

End Chappie

That's it for now. I'll try to update soon, as the story is winding down to its conclusion. I hope you all are enjoying it and please remember to leave a review. Arigatou! Matane!


	10. Homecoming

Hello readers, I know it has been an extremely long time since I have updated this story. If my calculations serve me right, it's been over 5 months at least! Wow! I hadn't realized. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. I hope this story continues to please the readers.

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Love Hina in any way; all rights go respectively to Ken Akamatsu-san. I do, however, own Xueluan Khan and Katsuhiro Kenta._**

_**SACRIFICES FOR LOVE**_

****

**By: _KiMitsukai_**

****

**Chapter 10: _Homecoming_**

"Hurry up, Keitaro! Move it!" Naru barked at her beloved as they ran through the terminal, practically pushing people over to make it to the boarding area in time. "If you don't hurry it up Keitaro, the plane's going to leave without us!"

How had he ever forgotten the usual ring her commands seemed to have over him? He wondered. It certainly felt like old times now. As Naru looked back over her shoulder, she saw her blundering love; waddling along at a half run, heaped upon with at least five pieces of luggage. He looked, if anything, comical in the least. Huffing and puffing, fighting with the luggage as it persistently continued to fall from his shoulders.

"Naru… Was all this luggage really necessary?" He called to her.

"Of course it's all necessary! How can you expect me to leave Tokyo without any souvenirs? Really Keitaro, what were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't…" He muttered to himself.

They finally made it through the crowd and rush of people to boarding area number twenty-six. Naru pulled Keitaro up beside him and was fishing in her purse for their boarding passes.

"_Five minuets until boarding closes at gate twenty-six." _

Finding them, she gave it to the stewardess and they were able to get on the plane. They sat in coach, next to each other, Keitaro at the window seat. It wasn't going to be a long flight, and they would be landing in late afternoon in Hinata Airport.

Naru turned towards Keitaro, a smile on her soft, small lips. "Glad to be finally going home?"

Keitaro smiled as he nodded. "Yes, it's good to be going home. I've missed you all so much… especially you Naru."

A slight blush spread across Naru's cheeks. "Aww… I've missed you so much too."

The plane landed safely in the airport, and they disembarked without any problems. Their baggage was waiting for them on the surveyor belt at the baggage claim, and a taxi was conveniently waiting outside the terminal. A light rain began to fall softly upon the sleepy city of Hinata, and the clouds were a dismal grey. As the two lovers sat side by side in the cab, their hands intertwined between them, the cab ride seemed to fly by. And, before they realized it, the cab had pulled up in front of the historic inn that all knew as Hinata Inn.

After they paid off the cab driver, and Keitaro became the human pack mule once again, they made their way up the walk to their home. Naru threw open the front door and walked in, a huge smile on her face.

"Guess who's back?" She yelled, and all the inhabitants of Hinata came from all corners of the building to congregate in the foyer.

Just then, Keitaro walked in, underneath all the luggage, which he threw down against the wall in the foyer. Looking up, he saw all his roommates and friends, looking at him with puzzlement at first. And then, broad smiles spread across all the girl's lips as they ran to him.

"Keitaro!" They all yelled in unison, and piled upon him in a huge group hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again Keitaro-sempai." Shinobu cried, tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "I was so worried about you."

"We were all very worried about you Kei-kun." Mutsumi said, as Tama-chan flew into the room and came to sit on top of Keitaro's head. Even Mutsumi and Tama-chan were here to welcome Keitaro home.

"What happened to your glasses, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked, while hanging on Keitaro's shoulder.

"I, uh... got contacts, at Naru's suggestion." Replied Keitaro.

"Ah..." Kitsune smiled. "Looking sexy, Kei-kun." She blew a kiss at him, and on her breath Keitaro could smell the aroma of liquor.

"I see you started the party even before I got home, Kitsune." Keitaro laughed.

"When did you get such a sense of humor?" Kitsune looked at him, perplexed, and Keitaro just shrugged.

Su then jumped on Keitaro's back and slung her arms around his neck. "So, did you bring me back anything from Tokyo?"

Keitaro smiled. "Of course. I got something for all of you." Following, Keitaro dispensed the souvenirs that he had picked up for everyone at Hinata. Even Tama-chan.

"Thank you Keitaro!" They all said; it seemed in unison once again.

Keitaro blushed. "Aww, you're all very welcome."

"Alright. Let's let Naru and Keitaro unpack and get settled back in. They've had an exhausting day, I'm sure." Motoko said, and Keitaro wondered when she had become so considerate. He was beginning to realize how much he had missed out on while he had run away to Tokyo.

The others nodded and what their mingled voices seemed to say was. "Yes, yes… of course. Go relax you two." And with that, all the Hinata residents filtered back throughout the recesses of the house to leave Naru and Keitaro alone in the foyer, staring at one another in a little dazed manner.

"They sure left quickly." Naru said.

Keitaro nodded. "Yea."

An awkward silence descended upon the two. Yes, they'd declared their love for one another, and it appeared that their relationship was beginning to advance, but things were still new and unsure between them. Keitaro rubbed the back of his head in his nervousness and Naru in return stared at the floor and dug her right toe into the floor.

"So… uh,.. I should go unpack." Keitaro finally said.

Naru looked up at him, both their cheeks a charming shade of rose. "Yea, me too."

They both grabbed up their luggage and went in their opposite directions to their rooms. Naru went up to her room and Keitaro to his, right beneath Naru's. When he entered his room, he just threw his luggage on the floor in the corner and fell upon his futon. He stared up at the ceiling, and the board that covered the whole in his ceiling and her floor. He smiled, _'so, Naru never fixed that.' _ He thought to himself.

He looked around his room, and noticed that everything was the same. Except, his bed was made, his room in order, and everything was dusted and clean. These girls had sure taken care of everything while he was gone, and were hoping that he'd return. As if they were preparing this room for his return. And they weren't the cleaning type; that had been his job. Which he gathered, since he returned, would still be his job.

* * *

Seven months had passed since Naru had brought Keitaro home from Tokyo. All knew of Keitaro's ailment and were very supportive of him. Everything once again fell into the same rhythm from before Keitaro's escapade. It was once more Keitaro's role to fix and clean Hinata from top to bottom, continuing to take on the job of landlord.

Concerning treatment from the girls, it reverted back to the same old same old. Naru every now and then found cause to punch Keitaro for some perverted act that he inadvertently committed. However, everyone was noticing that Keitaro had become much more mature. He wasn't as clumsy, klutzy, and simple-minded. He was quick on his feet, possessed a sense of humor, and had greater balance. It was almost as if he were a different person, but not quite. He still had his clumsy moments.

Keitaro was out back, cleaning the hot tub, shirt off because the July sun was blazing hot, and Naru came out holding a letter. She blushed at seeing Keitaro shirtless, she had been wondering ever since the café in Tokyo what he looked like with his shirt off. She then shook her head and regained her composure.

She approached Keitaro and had to yell to get his attention. Finally he paused his personal CD player and let his headphones drop to his shoulders as he turned to face her, weight leaning on the pole to the vacuum. "What is it, Naru?"

"I just got a letter from my cousin in Hokkaido, and she's getting married." She smiled, happy for her cousin.

"That's great, Naru."

"And, she's invited me to the wedding."

"I'm sure it will be fun for you."

By now, Keitaro was getting the impression that she was leading up to something, something involving himself. "And, it says here that I can bring a guest as well."

Keitaro nodded and resumed to vacuum the hot tub.

"And… I want you to come with me."

Keitaro immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Naru, surprise etched across his handsome face. "Really? You want me to go with you?" He couldn't believe his ears.

She nodded with a broad smile across her soft, full lips. "Yes."

He smiled. "I'd love to go with you."

Her smile broadened. "That's great!"

Keitaro once again started to clean the hot tub, when Naru was walking towards the door and suddenly turned around. "Oh, and Keitaro, we leave tomorrow."

* * *

That's it for now. Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion, coming up in the next chapter. I hope everyone still likes this story. Anyway, matane---and please don't forget to review.  


End file.
